There's Always a Happy Ending for a Corpse Bride
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: Emily is back in the Land of the Dead, something that everyone's cheery about; especially a certain skeleton. But what happens when Emily finds a new love and a certain murderer dies and causes trouble? Oh, and no, it's not Barkis.
1. Complicated Feelings

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride.

I own nothing but my OC's.

Chapter 1

Emily sighed downheartedly as her fingers hovered over the keys of the piano. It had been a week since the 'Victor Incident'. Sure, she knew she did the right thing, but that didn't mean she was happy about. Emily really thought Victor was the one; her true love.

Sure, she still had her friends; Bonejangles, Oliver, Mary. No one in the Land of the Dead was against her (Well, except Barkis), so she knew they were all there for her; and she was there for them.

Emily let a small smile tug at her lips as she remembered that she was free now, no longer trapped by that vow of finding her husband. Now she didn't have to wait for a random bloke to come along and say their wedding vows and place a ring on her finger.

Emily let out a painful laugh. Her love life wasn't so great. First, she was murdered by her 'lover', then the man she loved was in love, and already engaged, to some else.

It made her think. Would she ever find that one special person? The one she could tell 'I love you' to? Someone who would tell her they loved her too?

Angrily, she balled her hands into fists and slammed them hard on the keyboard. Why was love so hard?

It didn't help that Valentine's day was coming up in two months. Bonejangles had told her that they were going to throw a big party for the undead couples. Like a school dance, one person would ask the other to be their date. Emily could imagine all of the girls who would ask Bonejangles to be their date. He had become quite famous and all the girls loved him. Emily giggled when she remembered a drunken BJ complain about how many girls he _could _have, but lamenting how he could only have _one. _

Bonejangles found it easy to win a girl's heart, considering how many already loved him.

As far as Emily knew, no one else was in the pub. The Ball and Socket pub was soon to close until morning.

She started playing again. Playing a song BJ had once taught her, she questioned why she _was _actually there. All she was doing was letting her sadness out through the ivory keys of the piano. Emily then stopped playing.

"Aw, I was getting in to that!"

Emily turned to the source of the voice. Bonejangles stood, leaning on the frame of the doorway, bowler over his eye sockets. He smiled, the best a skeleton could, as he lifted his hat off of his eye to look at her.

Emily gave him a cheerful smile. _Speak of the devil. _She thought to herself.

Bonejangles strolled over to her and sat beside her on the piano stool.

Emily looked down at the keys, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong, Em?" She heard her best friend say. "Victor still got ya down?"

Emily let out a thoughtful hum and nodded.

Bonejangles placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "It's alright, Emz. He set ya free," Bonejangles was surely hoping this was comforting her. These were the only things he could think of. "Now ya don't 'ave to wait for a man to come along. You can go out…" He removed his hand and looked down at his lap. "…Meet people…" He added, almost mumbling.

Emily looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed troubled. "Bonejangles,"

She began, catching his attention.

BJ looked at her, suddenly brightening up. "Yeah?"

"How many girls have asked you to the Valentine's party?"

"A few. I declined them all. Just tryin' to find that one perfect gal who would make me 'appy."

Emily looked down at her lap, somehow feeling this was her fault.

"Oliver's been asked out a few times." Bonejangles told her.

"Really?" It wasn't that she was surprised. Oliver was Bonejangles' little brother, so it was complete fact that girls would ask him.

"Yeah, but he declined them too. Told 'em he might not be goin'. Love ain't really his forte anyway."

Emily nodded. Oliver was a boy who loved one thing: Science. He wasn't like his brother, who would flirt for the fun of it. Oliver tried to avoid girls asking him out; he wasn't someone who liked to decline people.

Bonejangles would stare at girls. Oliver would stare at telescopes.

Silence fell between them. They were just making small talk.

Emily questioned why Bonejangles seemed so shy. He was never shy. He could jump up on stage and act like a fool, which he had done before, and wouldn't care. But right now, he was playing with his bony fingers.

Bonejangles was trying to find something to say. Anything. This was so embarrassing! He could make small talk like no tomorrow. But not around Emily. He glanced at her and quickly looked away when he saw her eyes on him. He felt so helpless. Bonejangles sort of hoped someone would burst into the room, saving him from this shyness and silence.

He _had _to ask her. He wanted her to be that perfect gal that would make him happy. BJ just knew it somehow. Whenever she looked at him, whenever she smiled or laughed he could swear his non-existent heart skipped a beat.

_Woah! Hold on BoneJ! _He thought to himself. _She's ya best girl-mate. Not your girlfriend. Besides, she's too upset to think about finding a new love now. _

Bonejangles sucked some air in to his imaginary lungs. _Oh, c'mon BJ! Even if she ditches ya, you still got time to get a date! Ok, _He gulped out loud. _Here I go…_

BJ turned to Emily, closing his eye. "Em, will you-"

"BJ! Emily! We're closing up!" Miss Plum shouted from the bar.

BJ opened his eye, which felt as if it had shrivelled up from the shock. He was so close!

Emily got up to leave. "Well, I best get home then."

"Um, yeah…" BJ said absentmindedly. He quickly turned to her as she walked towards the door. "Wait! Emily!"

Emily glanced at him. "Yes, Bonejangles?"

_C'mon BJ, now's ya chance!_

"Will you…be ok?"

Emily smiled at him and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, BJ, I'll be fine." She walked back over to him. "Thank you for your concern, Bonejangles." She planted a gentle, rewarding kiss on his cheekbone. BJ simply stared.

Emily waved at him and exited the pub.

Bonejangles turned back to the keys of the piano. He threw his skull down onto them repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He stopped and scowled to himself. "Why can't ask I her to the party? It's so simple!"

"Bonejangles? Are you comin'?" Miss Plum shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep ya knickers on, woman!" Bonejangles replied.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothin', Miss P." Bonejangles said sadly as he walked into the bar and started making his way upstairs to his bedroom. "Absolutely nothin'…"

Miss Plum watched the sad skeleton walk up the stairs. She frowned and clicked the light switch, turning out the pub's lights and exiting though the doors.

Bonejangles sat awake in his bed, which was actually a coffin with pillows. He could've asked Emily to the party, so why didn't he? He had tried before. But somehow got them onto a conversation about tea. He didn't understand. It seemed so easy in his head, but when it came to actually asking her, it seemed as hard as catching butterflies with your bare hands.

"Butterflies," He scoffed, remembering the night Emily had turned into hundreds of the beautiful, silver insects. He wanted to strangle Victor when he had found out the breather had lied to Emily just so he could go and meet with another breather. Victoria or something. But if he did strangle the living man, then Emily really would be married to him. BJ realized he was being selfish. Emily wanted to be married to Victor.

But _he_ wanted her!

_Woah! Stop it BJ! Ya don't like 'er like that! She's just a mate! A friend! An amigo! _

Bonejangles sighed. "Maybe Oliver's right, maybe I am in love with Emily…"

Thinking about this, he rolled onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

"Brother!"

Bonejangles was awoken the next morning by this word. Refusing to get up, he closed his eye again and rolled over.

"Wake up, Big Brother!"

Bonejangles moaned and covered his skull with the blanket. He didn't really need it to keep warm. Everyone was dead cold down there. No pun intended.

"Brother! Get up!"

Bonejangles swiftly rolled back over and threw the moth-eaten blanket over his younger brother's head. "Would you shut it already? I'm tryin' to snooze!"

Oliver removed the blanket from his head, his one eye going with it. With a swift grab, he pulled his eye from the air before it had a chance to hit the floor. Putting his eye into his right eye socket, Oliver frowned at his brother. "That's what I'm here for. Miss Plum sent me up to make sure you come downstairs and help open up the pub." The corpse explained in his innocent and child-like voice.

BJ questioned why Oliver's voice hadn't deepened like his own during puberty. It did deepen a little, but not as much as it should've. No one made fun of him though, in fact the girls thought it was cute when he first died.

"Tell Miss P that I'm too tired." Bonejangles said as he pulled his blanket back over him and rolled over, his back facing his brother.

"That's the thing, Big Brother, she said she didn't care."

"Ain't that nice?"

Oliver ignored his question and just pleaded helplessly: "Brother, please get up. I don't want to face her wrath again."

"Alrigh', Ol." BJ said, using the nickname he had given Oliver when they were children.

"Thank you, Big Brother." Oliver smiled and watched his older brother get out of bed and stretch…then just get back into bed. "Brother! What're you doing?"

"I got up, didn't I?"

"You need to go downstairs and help open the pub!"

"Don't want to."

"Brother, please!"

"No."

Miss Plum could hear the commotion. "Bonejangles! Get your lazy butt down here now!"

Bonejangles grunted and got up again. He walked down the stairs, hearing his brother shout: "Brother, wait for me!"

When Bonejangles walked over to the bar, he scanned the room for a certain Corpse Bride. She was no where to be seen. He sighed and actually started listening to Miss Plum scold him. She was talking about how lazy he was. BJ simply rolled his eye when she was done and muttered a: "Yeah, yeah, yeah." before getting to work.

Bonejangles had already known how his day was going to go. Girls would ask him to be their date; he'd decline. He'd sell drinks, talk to Emily and chicken out when he tried to ask her. Maybe perform a couple of songs. Which reminded him; he'd might need to change some of the lyrics in Remains of the Day; just to fit the current event. There was no longer a 'groovy young man', he was long gone. But if he did change the lyrics, they might upset Emily. Bonejangles didn't want that. All he wanted was for her to be happy.


	2. Boy and Girl meet

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride.

I think this is going well so far. So, we've had a sulky BJ, let's get on with Emily. Don't worry, BJ gets more cheerful later. Here's something I forgot to mention before. To pronounce 'Ol' just say 'All' with an American accent. Enjoy this chapter! *Jazz hands*

I don't own anything but my OC's. But I did name BJ's band members and others.

Chapter 2

Emily opened her eyes the next morning.

She looked over at the curtains of her new home. Soon after she had returned home after turning into butterflies, everyone had gotten her a new house. Bonejangles and his band had helped her move in, carrying her belongings for her; even after she had told them not to. Black Widow Spider had made her a new dress, hoping Emily would replace her wedding dress with it.

The walls of her new home were cream, but the paint was chipped in a few places. Small cobwebs hung in the corners. A soft, yet dirty and torn rug sat in the middle of the room; a gift from Oliver. Her coffin bed sat on one side of the room, while a writing desk sat in the other; a candle, paper and quill perched on top. Several photos in frames hung from the walls. Pictures of her and Bonejangles on Christmas day, Oliver and Jums teasing Bonejangles. Just pictures of her friends really, people she had grown to think of as family.

Emily just stared at the curtains for a minute or two, missing the sun light that would have usually poured through them. That is, if she was alive. Why did she die? To fill a man's wallet? What kind of reason was that?

Emily stood, running her hands through her hair before taking a brush off of the bedside table and tugging the knots out of her dark blue locks. Setting the brush back down, she walked over to the wooden door and exited.

Emily strolled into town. People greeted her when they passed and she smiled in return.

Once she found the stairs that led to the balcony, she climbed them and looked out at the town.

This was it. This was the place.

The place she had first told Victor her name. Where she reunited a man and his dog.

Emily sighed at the memory. It was also the place Victor had told her that she should meet his parents. In the end, she never did. She only met _her. _His breathing sweetheart. The two of them were leaning in to kiss just when she climbed onto Victoria's balcony. She caught them together. Victor was cheating on her.

That's what she thought back then. But now she knows that he was only trying to get back to his true love.

"I hope you're happy, Victor," Emily whispered, knowing all too well that he couldn't hear her. "Wherever you are."

A tear dropped from her eye and landed on the rails of the balcony's edge. Emily looked down at it. "Tears to shed."

Emily brightened up a bit when she thought of the one who had showed her this place. Bonejangles had taken her up there soon after her death, trying to cheer her up. But when Emily burst into tears, still sad about being killed, he panicked. It was then that he had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and told her that everything was ok. Bonejangles had told her that he would always protect her. _Always. _She took it as him being friendly, not really knowing _exactly _what he meant; nor questioning him about it.

Emily turned and made her way down the stairs again. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the corpse walking towards her and collided with them.

Cardboard boxes flew in the air and onto the ground.

Emily rubbed her head. She glanced at all the boxes then at the corpse who was carrying them.

Oliver was rubbing his forehead with his skeletal hand.

"I'm sorry, Ol," Emily apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok, Emily." Oliver replied, smiling at her. "I couldn't see behind the boxes."

"What're in these anyway? If I'm being too nosy then-"

"No, it's ok. They're just some art supplies. I'm thinking of getting into painting again."

"Oh yes, Bonejangles mentioned you liked to paint." Emily recalled.

"Yeah, just a habit though."

Oliver stood, and offered his hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet.

"By the way, do you know where Big Brother is? He's run off somewhere." Oliver asked, picking up a small, cardboard box.

"No, can't say I've seen him." Emily replied, handing him another box.

"Aw, that's too bad."

Emily glanced at the boxes he was carrying. Ten to be precise. "Would you like some help?"

"No thank you, Emily." Oliver said politely.

"Come on, I insist."

"Well…ok…" The idea light bulb lit up in Oliver's head. "But before you do, could you tie up my hair? It's come loose again."

"Sure, Ol."

Emily strolled behind Oliver. His dirty blond ponytail was loosely hanging on the back of his head. Emily took the elastic band he used as a hair band out of his hair and then began tying it up again. His hair was surprisingly smooth and silky for a dead person. Once she was done, she walked back to his front. "There you are, Ol."

"Thanks Emily." Oliver smiled at her.

After the hassle of trying to hold the boxes and a good conversation, they had arrived at Oliver's house. Oliver managed to open the door to his home. Inside, it was dull and grey. The walls were just stone bricks held together with cement; no paint or wallpaper. It didn't really fit in with the rest of the Land of the Dead, but it was home.

"Just put them down anywhere." Oliver said, placing his tower of boxes down.

Emily nodded and placed her boxes next to his. "Ol," She began, catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to go and find Bonejangles?" She asked, somewhat hoping he would say yes.

Her hopes came true as he answered: "Yes please, Emily. If it's not too much."

"Not at all, Oliver."

With that said, Emily exited his house and began walking down the cobblestone street.

Twenty minutes later, Emily was sitting on the edge of the town's fountain, head in her hands. She couldn't find Bonejangles anywhere! She had asked some of his friends, including his band, but no one had seen him. Except Miss Plum, but she had said the only time she had seen was when he'd come down that morning. Emily sighed. Where did BJ go when he didn't want to be disturbed? She had checked everywhere she could think of. Except the Land of the Living.

Land of the Living…

"Land of the Living!" Emily exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running towards Elder Gutknecht's house. She ran at a slower pace as she climbed the stairs of the Elder's tower.

Once she reached the study, Emily glanced around her. Books stood in piles all around her. Bookshelves sat in all the corners. "Elder Gutknecht." Emily called. "Are you there?"

The hunched over skeleton looked over the top of his podium, a black book in his hand.

"Emily," He said, adjusting his semi-circle glasses. "Wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Elder." Emily replied pleasantly. "Has Bonejangles been through here?"

"Yes, he was here half an hour ago." Elder pointed upwards. "He went to the Land of the Living."

_I knew it! _Emily thought to herself.

"I suppose you want to as well," Elder said.

"Yes please, Elder."

Elder Gutknecht sighed and grabbed the crow next to him. Squeezing it, the egg popped out. Elder took it in one bony hand. "Do you remember what to say to get back?"

"Hopscotch." Emily answered, stifling a giggle behind her hand. She had always found it funny how she would have to say that to come back to the Land of the Dead.

"Excellent." Was the last thing she heard before the smoke consumed her.

Emily felt the wind blow against her face. And when she opened her eyes, she was in a forest; surrounded by trees. Birds watched her from the branches.

Emily looked up to the sky, seeing the sun beam down on her. She glanced around her. No sign of her skeleton friend anywhere. Although she did hear tapping and a voice singing.

_Die, die, we all pass away!_

_Don't wear a frown cause it's really ok!_

_You might try an' hide an' you might try and pray!_

_But we all end up the Remains of the Day! _

"Bonejangles," Emily whispered, remembering who that gruff voice belonged to. Strolling towards it, Emily's smile widened into a small grin.

_So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night,_

_Told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight,_

_Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove _

_You don't need much when you're really in love! _

Emily remembered how embarrassed she was when he had first performed that song. The time when he went under her dress. At first, she began to think he was a pervert, but then she realised that he was doing it for the performance; so she let him off. Though she did remember that some of his friends teased him about it, asking him if he 'got a good view'. If Bonejangles was still alive when it happened, he would have surely blushed. He had apologized for his actions afterwards, but she told him she didn't mind.

_Except for a few things, or so I'm told,_

_Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold!_

_Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree,_

_On a dark, foggy night at a quarter to three_

_She was ready to go, but where was he?_

It was ironic how Bonejangles was sitting under the old oak tree. Emily watched him through the bushes. She smiled as he made gestures with his hands. She decided to play a little trick on him. She started where he left off.

_And then?_

Bonejangles' head suddenly snapped up when he heard the soft voice ask. He looked around. He decided to continue.

_She waited. _

Emily grinned with amusement. It was working.

_And then?_

Bonejangles jumped when he heard the voice again.

_There in the shadows, was it her man?_

Emily asked the question one more time.

_And then?_

Bonejangles glanced around again. He continued rather nervously.

_And then, baby, everything went black…_

Emily took the opportunity to start coming out of the bushes. Once she was standing behind him, she asked: "What're you doing, Bonejangles?"

Instead of answering, he turned to her and jumped into the air, clutching his bowler for dear afterlife. "Oh God!" He exclaimed. Then fell to the ground.

Emily fought the urge to laugh. The urge became stronger once she saw that he had fallen apart from the shock, his bones lying everywhere.

"Need some help?" She asked as she knelt down to him, giggling.

"No thanks. I got this." He replied, his eye looking up at her.

Suddenly, one of his hands started to walk on its first two fingers, holding one of his ribs in the others. It strolled over to him and whacked him over the head with the rib.

"Ow!" Bonejangles yelped. "What was that for?"

The hand dropped the rib and began pointing at him sternly, then shaking an index finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He moaned. When the hand pointed at Emily, Bonejangles whined: "But she snuck up on me!"

Emily giggled. "Bonejangles, stop acting like your hand has a mind of its own."

Bonejangles looked up at her. "Ok…" He muttered.

Emily then watched in awe as his hands started to pick up his bones and put them together, building up his skeleton form.

A headless Bonejangles stood in front of her, his head on the floor beside his feet. "Aren't you forgettin' somethin'?" He asked, looking up at his body. BJ's body picked up his head and brushed off the dirt and soil before placing his head back on his neck with a simple _click!_

"You're forgetting something else." Emily said, picking up his bowler hat and placing it back on his head.

"Ah. That's what I was missin'!" He realised. "I felt so naked without it."

"Bonejangles, you _are _naked."

Bonejangles looked down at his naked body. He shrugged. "Eh. But I felt even more naked without me 'at."

Bonejangles sat down. Seeing Emily standing in front of him, he tapped the ground. She smiled and sat next to him.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Emily asked.

"Jus' makin' up some new lyrics for the song." BJ answered, looking at his lap.

"But those were the same lyrics."

"I know, but I was just goin' over the whole song." BJ itched the back of his neck. "So, what're _you _doin' 'ere?"

"I was looking for you." Emily replied.

"Ah…Why?"

"Oliver wants you."

"Does 'e now?"

Emily nodded. "He didn't say why. He just asked if I had seen you and when I offered to look for you he seemed to brighten up a bit."

BJ sighed. "Tell 'im I'll be there soon."

Emily wasn't paying attention. She was watching the scenery around them. "Do you remember, Bonejangles? This is where you found me."

"Yeah, doll, I remember."

_[Flashback]_

_It was a dark, moonlit night. _

_Emily was sitting on the ground beneath the old oak tree, pouring her heart out through her tears. Her so called lover had killed her, she realised. But what hurt the most was that he had lied to her. She had asked him whether or not he loved her, he had answered yes. But before the murder occurred, she asked him again. He had answered no. Then everything went black._

_Blood trickled down her forehead. The source; a large wound on the side of her head. _

_Above her, in the tree, sat a skeleton with a broken leg and bowler hat. The bowler was perched over his eye sockets where his one eye resided. Hands behind his head, he seemed to be sleeping. Once the sounds of sobbing reached his imaginary ears, he sat up and removed his bowler, then just perched it back on top of his skull._

_Bonejangles looked around, trying to find the source of the noise which had awoken him. His eye identified every object around him. Tree, bird, crying girl- wait, what?_

_Crying girl? _

_Bonejangles looked beneath him. There, sitting beneath the tree, was a young woman, dressed in a tattered wedding dress. Her arm and leg were skeletal and there was a tear on one side of her dress, showing her ribs. _

_Bonejangles stared down at her. Even though her flesh had rotted away in some places, she was beautiful; the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_Bonejangles moved closer to her through the branches, until he was right above her. He cleared his throat. _

_Emily had heard this noise and looked up. She saw the skeleton looking at her and screamed. Backing away, she asked: "Who…What are you?"_

_Bonejangles held out his hand. "Hey, it's ok, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said softly. "If you're afraid of me, then that means you've just died."_

"_D-Died." She repeated, the word like venom in her mouth. _

"_Uh, yeah. Died. Ya know? Not living anymore." He explained, as if talking to a child. _

"_Died…"_

"_You're an odd one." Bonejangles muttered as he jumped down from the tree, landing neatly next to her. Emily moved away from him quickly. "It's ok. I told ya I won't hurt ya." He held out his hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it and was pulled to her feet._

"_Who are you? And where did you come from?" Emily asked in her shaky voice. _

"_Oh, right, where're my manners?" He bowed, bowler in his hand. "Mister Bonejangles, m'lady." He introduced himself in a posh, British accent. _

_Emily let out a small giggle. Somehow he had brightened her day up a bit. _

"_You got a name too, don't cha? Or can I just call ya Doll?" He asked, straightening himself and switching back to his American accent. _

"_My name is Emily, Mister Bonejangles." Emily replied. _

"_Emily…beautiful…love it…" He whispered. _

"_Thank you. Your name is…pleasant…"_

"_It's not my real name, Emily. It's the name I go by. I've lost me memory of life. Don't know my real name." _

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. I like being dead, as strange as that sounds." He hooked his arm with Emily's suddenly, causing her to jump. "Right, better take ya downstairs."_

"_D-Downstairs? But I don't see any stairs." Emily observed. _

"_What? Oh, no! Not that downstairs. Downstairs. As in the Land of the Dead. Place where all dead people go." Bonejangles explained. "Come 'ere." _

_Emily stepped closer to him. _

"_Hopscotch."_

_[End of Flashback]_

Looking back on that, Emily realised that she shouldn't have been afraid of him. Bonejangles was a very nice young man; always caring and kind, even though he sometimes spoke in jazz slang which confused some new arrivals.

"C'mon." She heard Bonejangles say, noticing that he was now standing next to her.

Emily took his offered hand and was pulled to her feet. "Hopscotch." They said in unison, the wind beginning to pick up around them.

Soon after, Bonejangles arrived at his brother's house. He opened the unlocked door. "Ol!" He called. "Emily said you wanted t' see me!"

"Down here!" Came a muffled voice.

"Where? I can't see ya!" Bonejangles yelled.

"Down here, Big Brother!" An arm extended out of the mess of boxes on the floor. "I'm stuck, Big Brother!"

Bonejangles' jaw hung open. "You idiot!" He shouted as he rushed over to the mess and pulled his brother's hand. Oliver's whole arm snapped off instead. Throwing it aside, Bonejangles began using his hands to shovel through the cardboard boxes.

Oliver's head poked out once the boxes were cleared. "Hello, Brother."

"What were you doin', Ol? If you were alive, you would've suffocated!" Bonejangles scolded his brother.

"Well, I was cleaning up when Scraps came in and knocked the boxes over! I've been stuck under there for an hour, Big Brother!" Oliver whined.

"Anyway, what did you want?"

"I'm getting back into painting, Big Brother. I need your help."

"Unpacking?"

Oliver nodded.

"Why didn't you ask Jums? Or Hallows?" Bonejangles asked, not bothering to mention the rest of his band mates.

"I just thought that it'd be better if we had some brotherly bonding. You know, unpacking, male bonding. Isn't that was you always say, Big Brother? Male bonding."

"Yeah- They said no didn't they?"

"Yes!"

Bonejangles sighed. "I knew it. You've never wanted to bond with me."

"That's because your idea of male bonding is flirting with girls you've never met before." Oliver said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"That _is _male bonding."

"So, did you admit your feelings for Emily?"

"I- wait what?" Bonejangles' face was plastered with shock.

"Did you?" Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"What? No!"

"Why not? You love her."

"No I don't, Ol!" Bonejangles protested.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

_Bunk!_

"Ouch! Big Brother, why'd you hit me?"

"Shut up and unpack these boxes, Ol!"

While taking the tape off of a box, BJ started getting lost in thought. "Wouldn't matter if I did love 'er anyway."

Oliver turned to him while putting his arm back into its socket. "Excuse me, Big Brother, did you say something?"

"I said it wouldn't matter if I did love 'er anyway. She wants some Living Prince Charming. That can never be me. What kinda gal wants romance with a skeleton anyway? A girl like her can never love a guy like me."

Oliver sighed and turned so his back faced his older brother. "You'd be pleasantly surprised, Big Brother…"

Author's note:

Well, this was quite a long chapter! Eight pages on Microsoft! The last one was four! I've always liked the idea of Bonejangles finding Emily under the old oak tree. I mean they must be close friends if BJ wrote a song about her and she _lets _him pull her into a dance and go under her dress.

I'd like to thank GreenWallsOfArt for being the first to review! Please, everyone else, review! It's killing me!


	3. Ivory Kisses

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 3

"_Mom! Look, mom, look!"_

_The blond young woman paused while doing the laundry. She turned as her two sons came bounding up to her, each carrying something in their hands. The woman smiled as she bent over to look at the boys in the face. "What do have there, boys?"_

_The blond boy gestured to the model his brown haired brother was holding out to their mother. "Brother made it, isn't it great?" He showed her the model he had made. It was a model of a mouse. Obviously, the boy was thinking it was worse then his brother's perfect model of a cat. "I can still only make this one, though."_

_The older brother was grinning proudly while the younger boy was pouting slightly. _

_Their mother clapped her hands in delight. "Well, I think they're both wonderful! You two really are Danny's sons!" She praised them. It had been only yesterday that they had showed her more models, each of them reminding her of their father; her husband. He was still at work and had been for a few months now. Being a jazz musician, their father didn't have much time to go home and see his children and wife._

"_See, Ol, I told you your model was good!" The brown haired boy told his brother, still grinning._

_The younger brother smiled at the other. "Thank you, Big Brother." _

"_C'mon, let's show these to Maisy!" The eldest exclaimed. _

"_Ok!" _

_With that, they began to run towards their neighbour's house, shouting: "Bye mom!" _

_Their mother smiled as she watched her sons run off down the path. Straightening herself, she smoothed out the apron she was wearing and got back to work; hanging up the laundry. _

Oliver awoke in his coffin bed. Another dream about his past. "Mom…" He whispered sadly. He didn't even get to see his parents when he had come down to the Land of the Dead. They had gone to a different town when they had taught Bonejangles all he needed to know to be able to own the Ball and Socket; even though BJ couldn't remember who they were until they were gone. After their parents had left, Bonejangles was depressed for a few days until his friends got him back to his cheerful self.

Oliver realised it was now morning. He looked around his room. The art supplies from yesterday sat in piles everywhere, as did the empty boxes. Oliver threw the moth-eaten blanket off of himself and stood. He needed to talk to his brother; to find out whether he remembered their mother or not, what she was like when they were living. Why did Bonejangles forget anyway? Was it because he _wanted _to?

"No," Oliver said out loud. "Brother wouldn't want to forget."

The youngest Skeleton brother (Skeleton was the last name Bonejangles had adopted for himself.) strolled over to the wooden front door to his home. Glancing over his shoulder once, he turned and left his home, closing the door behind him.

Oliver walked down the streets, nodding his greetings to corpses as he passed them.

He opened the doors to the Ball and Socket pub and wandered across the room until he was directly in front of the bar. Miss Plum stood behind the counter, rubbing a wine glass with a dirty rag. Once she spotted BJ's brother, she smiled. "Hello, Ol."

"Hello, Miss P." Oliver greeted her, hands behind his back.

"Come 'ere to see Bonejangles?"

"Yes. Shall I go and wake him up?"

"No need!"

Oliver turned to the source of the voice. His brother stood on the other side of the room, supposedly just coming out of the band room. "Good mornin' Ol."

"Hi Big Brother." Oliver greeted his brother. "You woke up early this morning."

"No, you woke up late."

"Did I?"

"Yep, we were wonderin' where you were!"

"Oh…Sorry…" Oliver said shyly.

"Why aren't you wearin' ya blazer?" Bonejangles asked, pointing at him.

Oliver's eye- and eye socket- widened. He looked at his arm, seeing only his shirt sleeve. "Must have forgotten to put it on this morning." Oliver replied thoughtfully.

"You're not yourself this mornin' Ol." BJ pointed out.

"Big Brother, I need to speak to you."

"Aren't you speakin' to me right now?"

"About something else."

"Ah. What about?" Bonejangles walked over to the bar.

"Mom." Oliver answered urgently.

Bonejangles paused and his eye widened when he heard that word. Mom. "Uhh…Fine. C'mon." He began leading Oliver upstairs. Oliver hurried after his brother.

BJ sat on his bed. Oliver stood beside the door, making sure it was securely closed. "I had a dream, Big Brother." Oliver said.

"What about?" Bonejangles asked, already knowing it was about their mother.

"It was a memory. We were children and we were showing mother what we had built."

"Built?"

"Our neighbour used to build things out of clay. We were friends of hers so she let us build whatever we wanted." Oliver explained.

"Ah. Don't remember that."

"I miss mom, Big Brother. Father too. The way mom used to wrap her arms around us if we were scared. I miss her smile."

"I don't remember that, but I'm sure it was nice." Bonejangles said. "Well, I don't remember her smile when she was _alive."_

"Why don't you remember, Big Brother?"

BJ shrugged. "Maybe I hit me head when I died."

"Amnesia."

"I jus' remember a cold hand around my neck. I was losing consciousness. Then there was a loud _bang!_" Bonejangles recalled. "But my leg felt weak. Must've broken it before." He added, looking down at his broken leg. It didn't hurt one bit.

"Well, that explains why your neck is so thin."

BJ hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his neck with one hand.

Downstairs, Emily arrived through the doors of the pub. Miss Plum had heard the doors open and turned. "Good morning, Emily!"

"Morning, Miss P." Emily smiled as she sat down on a bar stool. "Where's Bonejangles?"

"You're the second person to come looking for him. He didn't break something, did he?"

Emily giggled, remembering when BJ had broken a bottle at her new house when they were celebrating. "No, he didn't."

"He's upstairs with his brother. Havin' a private chat."

"Oh…" Emily suddenly felt depressed.

Looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, Emily started to think of the day before. Bonejangles was talking about writing a new song, but needed a muse. Emily had tried to help him but alas, her efforts were in vain. Bonejangles had told her that maybe he could write a song about himself, or maybe a current event. She wished she could help him. The reason being: he was her best friend, and he had already done so much for her. He had been there for her when she needed him, wrote a song so she didn't have to keep repeating the story of her death and giving her shelter when she had first died. For the first few days of her death, Emily stayed with Bonejangles at the pub. BJ had given her permission to sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor. Although for the first night, they had slept in the same bed. By accident really, but they were just glad Miss Plum hadn't come up and seen them, otherwise she would've scolded BJ for trying to get 'friendly' with the new arrival. She remembered how embarrassed she felt when she had woken up to find herself lying on a skeleton's ribcage. Needless to say, she had a rather good sleep that night. Emily mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

The two Skeleton brother's suddenly came walking down the stairs. Emily smiled at the eldest brother and stood up, beginning to stroll over to him. "Hi, Bonejangles."

Bj jumped a little. "Oh, hi Em." He greeted.

Emily giggled.

"What're you laughin' at?"

"I just keep scaring you, don't I?

"No. You _surprise me, _Em."

Emily gave BJ a cheerful grin.

BJ gave her a skeleton's smile. By now, Oliver and Miss Plum had gone into the kitchen. _Alright, _BJ thought to himself. _This is it. I have to ask 'er to the party now, otherwise someone else with ask 'er to be their date. Ok, here I go. Again. For the tenth bloody time this month! _"Emily,"

"Yes, Bonejangles?" Emily asked, keeping the smile on her face.

Bonejangles scratched the back of his skull. "Well, I was just wonderin' if you'd like to be my-"

"Bonejangles!"

Both corpses turned to the person who had called his name.

Jazz stood at the pub's doors, bowler hat sitting at a rakish angle on her head. She knew that girls weren't supposed to wear bowler hats in those days, they were for men. But down in the Land of the Dead, people- or corpses, as it were- could do whatever they wanted. Jazz had died with that hat, now it was the only bit of clothing she had. She was like BJ; just bones. She didn't bother wearing clothes. What could clothes cover now? Nothing but her broken rib. Although, she still had her brown hair, tied into a plait. Jazz ran over to BJ. "Bonejangles, you said you'd teach me to play the guitar today."

BJ looked down at the 12-year old. He looked back to the corpse bride.

"Go on, Bonejangles. Jazz obviously can't wait." Emily giggled and looked down to Jazz.

"Oh, hi Emily, I didn't see you there." Jazz said, turning her head to her. Jazz reached into her eye socket and pulled out her eye. "I think there's something wrong with this thing." She stated, rubbing her eye with her arm.

Placing her eye back into its socket, she smiled up at Bonejangles.

Bonejangles scratched his head again. "Well, uh, I'll talk to you later then." He said to Emily.

Emily nodded and waved at both of the skeletons before disappearing through the kitchen door.

Jazz grinned and looked at Bonejangles, who was looking disappointed. "You like her, don't you?"

"Huh? What?" Bonejangles was pulled back to reality by the question.

"You like Emily, don't you?"

"What? Well, yeah. But as a friend!"

"Yeah…right."

"Jazz, I'm serious, I don't love Emily."

"I never asked whether you loved her or not. I simply asked if you liked her. So you just admitted it."

Bonejangles' jaw dropped open. He had just fallen for the oldest trick in the book. BJ frowned. "Let's just go." He mumbled, walking towards the band room. Hearing Jazz follow him, Bonejangles scoffed quietly to himself. If he told one person his feelings for Emily then everyone would be talking about it. Soon the news would've spread to the corpse bride herself, who would probably get upset with him and ignore him for a couple of days; probably never speak to him again. It would completely ruin their friendship.

Bonejangles didn't want that. Besides his brother, she was the greatest friend he had ever had.

Emily sat on a chair at the circular, wooden table in the kitchen. Miss Plum and her crew of chefs were fiddling with pots and pans, washing them; preparing them for the food they were to serve later. Oliver was sitting opposite her, arms crossed and head back. His eye was closed so she guessed he was sleeping. Emily rested her head on her hand, elbow on the table. Emily didn't know why, but she had felt a little disappointed when Jazz had interrupted their conversation. Of course, she had always liked Bonejangles and was always pleased when she spoke with him. He was her friend- no, her best friend. She cared about him. But it was strange. She could think of everyone as her family. Miss Plum her mother, Oliver her brother, Mary her sister. But not Bonejangles. Emily didn't understand it. Why couldn't she think of Bonejangles as a brother? Did she think of him as a father? Emily scoffed. No way. Bonejangles was only a couple of years older then her. That wouldn't make sense. The thing she never could understand was: whenever she talked to Bonejangles, she suddenly found herself looking at his teeth.

Once, Mary and Emily had had a conversation about whether or not it was possible for skeletons to kiss. Mary said they couldn't, but Emily said they could. Oliver had stepped in and told them it was quite possible, if no one minded kissing someone's teeth. They had then asked the eldest Skeleton brother, who had shrugged and said: "Probably. I dunno. I've never tried."

Emily blushed at the thought of it. Was that why she was looking at his teeth? Emily shook her head, trying to get the thought out of it. Bonejangles was her friend. She didn't love him…did she? No. She couldn't. But every time they had danced during Remains of the Day, every time he had flashed her that skeleton grin…

_No! I don't love Bonejangles! _Emily thought. _He's just a friend. _

Emily sighed. Was love always this complicated? Wait, love? No! Bonejangles was a friend! A fellow corpse.

Emily stood, unable to take much more of these thoughts, when Miss Plum spoke up.

"So, Emily, got a date for the Valentine's party?"

Emily looked at her, eyes widening slightly. "No." She answered simply.

"Better find a man soon, otherwise they'll all be taken!" Miss Plum said. Then, seeing the look on Emily's face, she added. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm beginning to get over it."

Miss Plum smiled at her. _Such a strong girl._ She thought to herself. "Why don't you go with Oliver?"

Emily looked down to the sleeping Oliver then smiled. "Oliver's nice. But he's more like a brother to me."

"Well, what about Bonejangles?"

"What? Bonejangles is just a friend."

Miss Plum chuckled as Emily turned and left the room, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "If you say so, dear."

Emily walked across the room towards the band room. A couple of corpses waved at her, mugs of beer in their hands. She waved back before arriving at the door to the band room. Twisting the brass doorknob, she pushed open the stiff door. The light reflected off of the saxophones and trumpets. A table sat on one side of the room, a pack of cards perched on top. A poker table.

Once Emily had entered the room, she glanced around for Bonejangles and Jazz. She found BJ sitting on a chair, Jazz sitting on his knee. He held the guitar in front of her, holding her hand on one of the notes.

"So, what do I do while holding the note?" Jazz asked the skeleton band leader.

"You sit there and look good." Bonejangles answered suavely, nodding a couple of times.

"We already do a swell job of that."

"Yes we do, kitten, yes we do."

They both let out laughs.

Emily smiled. They were the perfect father-daughter picture. Jazz had admitted that she saw Bonejangles as a fatherly figure. They were both into all the same things, (Not counting girls.) and they had a bond that no one could brake. Emily giggled, catching Bonejangles' attention.

"Oh, hey there, Em." He said.

Jazz looked in Emily's direction. "Hi Emily!" She called, waving.

"Hello Jazz, Bonejangles." Emily greeted.

"Well, I better be goin'" Jazz suddenly said after a few moments of silence. She climbed off of Bonejangles' lap, taking the guitar with her.

"But what about our lesson?" Bonejangles asked the 12-year old.

"We can pick it up tomorrow! I'll practise." Jazz replied. "And besides," She added with a sly grin. "I can give you some alone time." She ran out quickly before Emily or Bonejangles could protest.

Bonejangles' jaw hung open while his eye was the size of a dinner plate.

Emily was blushing a cherry red.

"I don't know where she got that from." Bonejangles said quickly, worried that Emily would pin the blame on him.

"It's fine." Emily said, twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger. Silence fell between them again.

Emily spotted the coffin piano at the side of the room. She walked over to it and sat down at the stool. Flexing her fingers, she began to play her part of the duet she and Victor had played when he had come to apologize.

Bonejangles watched her as she let her fingers fly over the ivory keys. He got up and joined her at the piano stool. Bonejangles glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Emily was avoiding eye contact, probably not aware that the skeleton was sitting next to her.

BJ looked down at the keys, pondering whether he should join in or not. One voice in his head told him to join in, while the other told him to leave her alone. One voice was louder then the other…

Bonejangles began to press down on the keys, creating a slow-moving tune.

Emily turned to him, thinking he was Victor for a second. But when she saw that it was her skeleton companion, she stopped playing.

Bonejangles looked at her and, mistaking her stare for anger, let his hands drop to his lap. "Sorry."

Emily began her part again, keeping her eyes on her friend.

When he joined in again, she stopped. And so did he.

Whenever she began, he would too. When she stopped, so did he.

The corpse bride started again, and soon the skeleton joined in. She stopped. Before he could take his fingers off of the keys, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't stop."

"Um…ok…" BJ said.

Emily continued playing her part of the piece. This time, as she requested, Bonejangles didn't stop. The music got faster. It was like Emily was calling out, and Bonejangles was answering.

Emily grinned at Bonejangles, who seemed to smile in return.

Suddenly, Emily's skeletal hand snapped off of her wrist. Bonejangles' right hand did the same. Both their hands began to scuttle across the keys. BJ's hand seemed to bow and take one of Emily's fingers. The hands began spinning each other in a waltz.

Bonejangles chuckled. "Pardon my enthusiasm."

Emily giggled. "I like your enthusiasm."

Bonejangles stared at Emily, who stared back. They began leaning towards each other. Their hands had now stopped their waltz and began holding each other.

BJ began tilting his head to one side. Emily's eyes were starting to close. Emily's lips and Bonejangles' teeth were just a couple of inches from touching.

Both their non-existent hearts were beating like drums.

Their lips/teeth were just centimetres from touching…

"Big Brother!" Oliver burst into the room.

Bonejangles and Emily turned to look at him, their hands suddenly falling onto the piano keys.

"Big Brother! Jums is wondering where you are! You have a show soon!"

"Oh…right…" Bonejangles said unsurely.

Oliver ran out, shouting: "Jums! Brother's coming soon!"

Bonejangles and Emily looked away from each other. They picked up their hands without looking at them. "Well…" BJ began. "I better go."

"…Oh, um, me too…" Emily said.

Bonejangles got up to leave.

"Bonejangles!" Emily called when he was at the door.

"Yeah?" BJ turned back to her.

"You have my hand and I have yours."

Bonejangles looked down at his 'hand'. He recognised the rotten glove as Emily's. "Oh!" He ran back to her, pulling her hand off of his wrist. They swapped and he ran out.

Emily sighed and got up.

Once Emily returned home, she flopped down onto her bed. She was so close! To kissing Bonejangles! It wasn't something she liked to think about, but it had almost happened! What were they doing? Getting caught up in the music? But that never happened with her and Victor. Of course, then again, they were interrupted too. But it was strange…

When she touched Bonejangles' shoulder…

Emily felt a little spark.

Author's notes:

Trust Oliver to come in and ruin the moment! By the way, Jazz has a Jack Skellington style skull. Well, for a while, I've called this the worst chapter yet. But I've actually kinda warmed up to it. And yes, I did recreate the scene with Victor and Emily from the film, but replaced Victor with Bonejangles. Ever since I got into the Bonejangles and Emily couple, I've wondered what would've happened if it was BJ there and not Victor. And now I know! Review!


	4. Another Groovy Young Man

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride.

Well, my laptop was a pain in the butt when I uploaded the last chapter. First, it underlines everything. Second, it doesn't save the changes I made to it! So, if you spot any, uh, wrong parts, then I apologize.

I don't own anything except my OC's. Is anyone else getting sick of writing that?

Chapter 4

_Emily strolled along the side of the frozen river. She called out, but no one answered her. _

"_Hello?" Emily shouted. "Is anyone there?"_

_In the distance, she spotted a figure. _

"_Bonejangles?"_

_The skeleton turned to her. It was indeed Bonejangles. "Hey, babe." _

_Emily raised her eyebrow. "What did you just call me?" She asked, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks._

"_You heard me." _

_The moon shone above them, illuminating the scene. _

_Bonejangles held out his hand. "Care to dance?"_

_Emily looked nervously at him. She had danced with him before, but only during a performance. He acting differently now; no longer shy. And Emily liked it. "But," She began._

"_But?"_

"_But there's no music playing."_

_Bonejangles didn't react. Then he raised his other hand and clicked his fingers. The song they were playing two days ago started up. Bonejangles seemed to smile. "How 'bout now?"_

_Emily smiled and slipped her hand into his. _

_Bonejangles' smile became mischievous as he pulled her towards him; making her body very close to his. He began to twirl her around; starting a waltz. _

_Emily felt so free while dancing with him; like she was living all over again. _

_Bonejangles dipped her, making sure to hold her tightly. He didn't want to spoil the moment by dropping her. He straightened himself, bringing her back up. _

_Bonejangles suddenly stopped. _

_Emily looked disappointed. "What's wrong?"_

_Bonejangles looked at her up and down. "Just never really noticed how beautiful you are in the moonlight."_

_Emily's jaw dropped for a slight second before closing and changing into a smile. _

_With another click of his fingers, Bonejangles conjured up a black rose; the thorns had been cut off. He held it gently between his index finger and thumb, holding it out to her. _

_Emily reached out to take it from him, but he didn't allow her. Instead, he pinned the flower into her hair. _

_Emily looked up at him. _

_Bonejangles then looked at her again. "Perfect. Beautiful." _

_Before Emily could respond, Bonejangles tightened his grip on her waist; holding her against him. Using his finger, he tilted her chin up. Then began to lean towards her. _

_And she let him. Emily's blush deepened in colour as Bonejangles got closer and closer and then they-_

Emily woke up. She glanced around her quickly, checking if the forest and her friend were still there. But no, all she saw was her bedroom. Emily laid a hand on her chest. A part of her had hoped it was real, another part of her didn't. What was wrong with her? They had almost kissed and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Of course, then again, anyone would be like that after almost kissing their best friend. Emily shook her head, trying to get rid of the drowsiness.

Thoughts of Bonejangles swept through her mind. Why was she dreaming about him? She didn't usually dream about him. Ok, maybe she did… once or twice…maybe three times…

Emily sighed. What were these dreams implying? Emily couldn't take it anymore. She swung her leg over the side of the coffin bed and then did the same with her other leg. Emily gripped her dress thoughtfully before standing and walking towards the wooden door of her home.

Emily walked along the cobblestone roads, pondering about her feelings.

She suddenly heard humming and footsteps coming towards her. "Hey there, Em!"

Only one person called her Em. Emily looked up.

Bonejangles stood in front of her, flipping a coin in his hand. "Good mornin'."

"Um…Good morning…Bonejangles…" Emily said, finding it hard to say his name. Her cheeks suddenly turned a bright red.

Bonejangles tilted his head, making his eye roll to the other socket, and put the coin in the ribbon of his hat. "You alright?"

"Yes…why?"

"You're cheeks 'ave gone all red." He answered, pointing at her.

Emily quickly covered her cheeks with her hands, hiding their new colour.

Bonejangles took her wrists gently and lowered them to inspect the colour of her cheeks. "Yep, they've gone red alright. You feelin' ok?"

"Fine."

"You're not sick, are ya? Come 'ere." He pressed his hand against her forehead, checking her temperature. All he felt was the coldness of a corpse. "Well, you're as cold as usual."

Bonejangles gripped her hands and held them closer to his ribcage. "Em, are ya sure ya alright?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

_He cares about me,_ Emily thought to herself. _He's worried about me._

"Em?"

Emily snapped back to reality. "Sorry?"

"I was askin' if you were alright."

Emily paused. He was gripping her hands tightly, letting her know that he was worried. "I-I'm fine, Bonejangles."

Bonejangles didn't buy it. He shook his head. "Great," He said without enthusiasm. "Now you're stuttering! This _cannot _be good!" He let go of her and walked behind her. He began pushing her towards the pub.

"Bonejangles! What're you doing?" Emily asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Helping you. You're unwell, Em, and I'm gonna take care of ya."

When they arrived at the Ball and Socket, Bonejangles kicked open the front doors and took Emily by the hand. Dragging her up the stairs, Bonejangles was muttering something along the lines of: "You can stay in my room until ya better."

BJ opened his bedroom door and led the way to his bed. He sat Emily down and stood in front of her. "There. You stay here, Em. I'll bring up some soup later."

Before Emily could protest, Bonejangles strolled out.

Emily sighed and clutched Bonejangles' blanket. "Doesn't he know corpses can't get sick?" She asked no one in particular. But she laid down anyway, her head on his pillow. She pulled his blanket up to her chest. His bed was so much softer then hers. The cushions were plumper and more comfortable. Emily's eye lids suddenly felt heavy. She then decided to take a little nap.

Bonejangles strolled into the kitchen. The heat and smells of the freshly cooked food hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hey, Miss P."

The cook turned to him, irritated that she had been interrupted while cooking. She glared at him.

Bonejangles ignored her glare. "Do you know any good soup recipes?"

Miss Plum raised her eyebrow at the skeleton. "Why?"

"Emily's sick. She's upstairs in my room." Bonejangles replied.

Oliver sighed and put his book down on the table. "Big Brother, you're a fool."

"What? Why?"

"Corpses cannot get sick, Big Brother! That's what breathers are for!"

Bonejangles paused. "Oh…"

"Yes, oh." Oliver mumbled, picking up his book and resuming his reading.

"B-But! When I talked to 'er, her cheeks went all red! And she began stuttering! That's not Emily behaviour!" Bonejangles protested.

"Maybe she just has a problem about something." Oliver muttered, licking his finger before turning the page. "Like admitting her feelings towards you…" He added more quietly so his brother wouldn't hear him.

"Problems? It's not my fault is it?" Bonejangles asked. He was starting to panic.

"Maybe."

Bonejangles seemed to pout. He stared at the floor. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't know what he had done but he still didn't mean to hurt her.

Miss Plum held a bowl of soup out in front of the skeleton. BJ looked at her. "Here. Give her this."

Bonejangles took it in both hands. "Can I say I made it?"

"Fine."

"Thanks." He quickly ran out.

Oliver looked up. "Do you think they'll ever get together?"

"Maybe. But that would mean Bonejangles would have to stop being such an idiot." Miss Plum chuckled. "He's such a twit."

"Yes, I know. I'm related to him."

Bonejangles hummed a jazzy tune while ascending the stairs, holding the bowl in front of him. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he opened his bedroom door. "Hey, Em, I-"

He paused when he noticed the corpse bride was asleep. Bonejangles was puzzled. Emily had just woken up, and she went back to sleep? Didn't she get enough sleep last night? The truth was, she didn't. No, dreams of Bonejangles had stopped her. Not that he knew that.

BJ strolled over to her and perched the bowl of soup on the bedside table. He looked down at her. Emily was like a sleeping angel. Bonejangles could imagine those ghostly white wings open on her back.

Bonejangles shook his head to get rid of the fantasy. He sat down next to her and stared at his feet for a while. His gaze went back to her. Without thinking, he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly with one finger.

Emily suddenly put her hand on top of his, making him jump. She held it against her cheek. "Bonejangles…" She whispered in her sleep, somehow recognising who the bony hand belonged to.

Emily's eye lids were now light. She opened them slowly, forgetting she was now in Bonejangles' bedroom. Emily yawned and sat up. Her eyes went to the skeleton seated beside her. "Bonejangles!" She exclaimed. "What're you doing in my bedroom?"

"Uh…Em, this is my bedroom."

Emily's eyes widened and she glanced around. She noticed that the jazz guitar in the corner wasn't hers. "Oh…"

"Are you alright now, Em?"

"I- Excuse me?"

"You were sick, Em."

Emily smiled at his stupidity. "No, Bonejangles, I wasn't."

"But your cheeks were all red, and you were stuttering!"

Emily looked at her lap. "Well…um…" She couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Well, anyway, I made d'ya some soup."

Emily looked up as Bonejangles held the bowl out in front of her. "I know you ain't sick- well, _now _I do- but I thought, why let it go to waste?"

Emily gave him a rewarding smile and took the bowl from him. "Mmm. It smells delicious." Emily took the steel spoon with one hand and scooped up some soup. She held it to her mouth and took a sip. "Mmm!"

"Is it…ok?" Bonejangles asked.

"It's lovely! Thank you Bonejangles!"

Bonejangles scratched the back of his skull, embarrassed. He was just glad she didn't find out Miss Plum had made it.

"Miss Plum did a good job, didn't she?" Emily smiled slyly at him.

"Alright. You caught me." Bonejangles sighed, defeated.

Emily giggled at Bonejangles look of defeat. She placed her head on his shoulder.

Bonejangles looked down at her.

Emily felt so…relaxed to say the least. She closed her eyes and just smiled contently. She suddenly felt two bony arms wrap themselves around her. She opened her eyes and looked up to Bonejangles. "What're you doing?"

"Well, you were leaning on my shoulder so I thought you wanted a hug." He replied then slowly, and hesitantly, released her.

Emily looked at him for a moment before placing the bowl back on the bedside table. She turned back to her skeleton companion and flung her arms around him.

Bonejangles paused. Today, he felt a strange boost of confidence. Maybe today could be the day he would ask her to be his date. It's not like he planned to wait _this _long to ask her. After having a crush on her ever since he could remember, he would've thought it could've been easier. He wrapped his arms around her again. He was about to whisper his question to her when-

"Oh God! I'm interruptin' somethin'!"

Bonejangles and Emily released each other and turned to the voice.

Jums stood leaning in the doorway. Bonejangles' skeletal band mate shook his head. "Try an' control ya selves, please!"

"We were huggin'!" Bonejangles exclaimed.

"That's what they all say, Jangles, that's what they all say."

"Get downstairs, ya perv!"

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you two alone then! Get back to ya naughty!" With that said, Jums sprinted downstairs.

"But we weren't-" Bonejangles paused in mid-sentence once he realised his friend was gone. "If he gossips, I'll kill 'im!"

Emily giggled. "I think you're forgetting that he's already dead."

"Yeah, well…I'll scatter his bones!" Bonejangles crossed his arms over his ribcage.

Emily smiled at him. Jums had done that more then once. One time, they just shook hands and Jums had excused them of 'loosing control of themselves', causing Emily to blush. But she knew he was only doing it to annoy his band leader, so she didn't yell at him.

"Excuse me." She heard Bonejangles mutter irritably. He stomped out of the room.

Emily sighed. Why did Jums have to come in at that moment?

Jums sprinted across the room, hearing Bonejangles running down the stairs. "Jums!"

Oliver ran out of the kitchen fast enough to catch his brother, who was just about to pounce on his band mate.

"Jums!" Bonejangles shouted. "You embarrassed me in front of Emily…again!" He struggled, trying to get himself out of Oliver's arms.

"Brother! _Please_ try to calm down!"

"No! I'll kill 'im!"

"He's already dead!"

"You know what I mean!"

Oliver kept hold of the squirming Bonejangles.

Emily descended the stairs, soup bowl in her hands. She paused when she saw the event. Oliver held Bonejangles back while Jums just watched him carelessly.

She wandered down the rest of the stairs and walked up to the eldest Skeleton brother. Carefully dodging his flailing arms, she kissed him on the cheek bone and whispered a thank you in his imaginary ear. Immediately, Bonejangles' arms fell to his sides.

Oliver released his older brother.

Emily wore a smile as she entered the kitchen to dispose of the empty bowl.

Bonejangles simply stood there, his body feeling numb.

"Oooohhh!" Jums and Oliver chimed in.

Bonejangles came back to reality. "Oh, shut up!"

"Come on, Big Brother, you know you enjoyed it!" Oliver told him, shrugging and grinning.

Jums was in the background, making kissing noises.

"And you both say you're more mature then me…" Bonejangles muttered as he entered the kitchen, leaving behind an laughing Oliver and Jums.

Later that night, the pub was wild with corpses. Bonejangles' band were playing jazzy tunes while their band leader took a break.

Emily was having a chat with some of her friends.

Oliver took his shift at the bar. Ever since he had arrived in the Land of the Dead, Oliver had helped out at his brother's pub; even though he didn't drink alcohol himself. After seeing his brother drunk, Oliver detested drinking the stuff.

Needless to say, all of the customers liked the new bartender. They would always sit at the bar, talking to the youngest Skeleton brother.

Oliver was currently cleaning a used wine glass while listening to his brother announce the next song. Remains of the Day. He saw Emily run up to join Bonejangles and smiled.

As usual, in one of the verses, Bonejangles and Emily danced together. It was then, at the end of the song, that there was trouble…

_So she made a vow, lying under that tree, _

_That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free!_

_Always waitin' for someone to ask for her hand,_

Bonejangles sang. It was then he remembered. He still hadn't changed the lyrics! He glanced at the corpse bride. Emily's face was full of sadness and pain.

No. He didn't want this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. _I have to do somethin'! _He thought to himself. _I have to…_

_Then out of the blue, comes this groovy young man!_

Bonejangles jumped into the circle of corpses surrounding them and took Emily gently by the hands, beginning to turn in a circle.

Emily looked at him then smiled sweetly.

_Who vows forever, to be by her side!_

_And that's the story,_

Bonejangles stopped turning and pulled the blushing bride towards him, his arm draped around her shoulders.

_Of our Corpse Bride!_

He dipped her when he was supposed to fall into the crowd. Emily looked up at him.

After the last note, they got back up. Bonejangles turned to leave.

_Stupid! What were ya doin', BoneJ? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Bonejangles faced Emily.

"Em, I know. You're angry. I'm sorry." He said quickly, trying to get it over with.

Emily ignored him and threw her arms around his bony neck tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you, Bonejangles."

Bonejangles just stood there. He slowly put his arms around her waist. "It's alright, Em. I jus' didn't want ya to be sad."

After staying in this position for a few moments, they released each other. Emily planted another gentle kiss on his cheekbone before heading towards the doors.

Bonejangles stared at the doors for a few seconds before sighing and listening to the encores of his fans.

Emily lay awake in bed, the music from the Ball and Socket still audible in her ears.

What Bonejangles had done was unexpected. But she enjoyed it none of the less. Emily sighed.

"I'm in love with Bonejangles Skeleton."

Author's note:

I think this went pretty well! I've this idea stuck in my head for ages now! So, it was a relief to be able to finish this chapter. Hope ya like the immature moment with Oliver and Jums! I realise this chapter is a bit confusing. One moment he's a doctor, the next he's singing. But bare with me. Yeah…that's all folks!


	5. Daydreams and Broken Hearts

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 5

Emily lay awake in bed. After her discovery a week ago, she had tried to stay away from Bonejangles as much as possible. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with the skeleton and retreated whenever he was around. If he tried to talk to her, she would tell him she was busy and would walk away, unaware that the skeleton was watching her go sadly.

She couldn't sleep. It was either that or she refused to. She didn't need nor want another dream about him. Not only that, but she had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

Emily sighed and sat up. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes in frustration. What could she do to forget these emotions?

Black Widow Spider came down from her web. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Miss Spider," Emily spoke. "I…I'm in love with Bonejangles."

Miss Spider's jaw dropped. "What? _The__ Bonejangles Skeleton? _The one who found you under the old oak tree? Oliver's brother?"

"Yes." Emily said. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"But how?"

"I don't know." Emily stated simply. "I just…I don't know…"

"Looks to me like you're trying to get a new boyfriend." A voice inside her head told her. Emily pulled the maggot out of her ear and frowned at him. "No, I'm not. Bonejangles and I are still friends. _Just friends." _

She suddenly heard a knock at her door. Emily glanced at it.

"That could be your boyfriend right now." Maggot chuckled.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Emily whispered, placing him down on her bed and getting up to answer the door.

She sighed and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Emily."

"Hello…Ol."

Bonejangles' brother stood on the other side of the doorway, hands behind his back.

"Can I come in?" Oliver asked.

"Um, sure, of course." Emily stepped to the side, gesturing for Oliver to come in.

Oliver walked in slowly.

Emily closed the door. "What's wrong, Ol?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Oliver replied.

"Well, ok, if you're sure."

"I just wanted to give you this." Oliver said, holding out a piece of paper in his hand.

Emily raised her eyebrows as she accepted the paper. "What's this?"

"Turn it over."

Emily turned it over and her eyes widened. It wasn't a piece of paper. It was a photo.

A young man sat, cross-legged, on a sofa; a handsome grin upon his face. His eyes were the most beautiful chocolate brown Emily had ever seen. His hair was brown and tied back into a pony tail. One of his arms laid on the arm rest of the couch, one perched on the back of it. His shirt was crisp and white, the collar up and the sleeves rolled up. His waistcoat was green and his trousers were brown. His shoes were black and polished. A black bowler hat sat at a rakish angle on his head.

Emily looked back at Oliver. "Who's this?"

"That's Big Brother when he was living." Oliver responded.

"This…is Bonejangles?"

Oliver nodded.

"Wow." Emily whispered in awe. "He was so…so…"

"Handsome? Good-looking?" Oliver suggested.

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Ol, are you jealous of him?"

"No. It's just that those were the usual responses from girls back then."

Emily stifled a giggle. "He was quite the ladies' man back then, hm?"

"You have no idea."

They both laughed.

"Well," Oliver said, heading towards the door. "I better go. Miss Plum wants my help rearranging the tables and chairs."

When Emily held the photo out to him, Oliver put up a hand to stop her. "Keep it. I have more. That was the day I was testing out my new camera, so I have plenty."

Oliver opened the door and was about to step out when Emily spoke up.

"Ol, wait. Why did you show me this?"

Oliver turned to her. "Because I know the feelings you're harvesting for Big Brother. You may not have noticed, but I have." With that said, Oliver walked out, closing the door behind him.

Emily stared at the door for a moment. If Oliver could figure out her feelings, how many more would? What if Bonejangles found out? How would he react?

Emily sighed. She was being so immature. What stopped her from just going up to BJ and admitting her feelings for him?…Oh, of course. Their friendship.

Emily let out another huge sigh. Why did friendships get in the way of romance? Maybe she could drop hints about her feelings for him and let him figure it out. Or maybe…maybe she could ask him to be her date for that Valentine's dance. Well, why not?

There was another knock at the door. Emily quickly slipped the photo under her pillow and walked over to the door. Opening it, her eyes widened yet again.

Bonejangles stood there. She couldn't tell, but it seemed he had a serious look on his face.

"Bonejangles? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I've figured it out." He replied.

Emily raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I've figured out why we're in _this _town of the Land of the Dead. We're meant for each other, Em! We're meant to fall in love! I love you, Emily! I want ya to be mine!"

Emily blushed furiously. "Well, I-I've recently found out t-that I feel the same. I love you too, Bonejangles."

Bonejangles suddenly took her in his arms. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled and pressed her lips against his teeth, closing her eyes. He closed his eye, melting into the soft kiss she was giving him. When they pulled away from each other's face, she blushed. "What're we doing?"

"What our hearts are tellin' us to do." Bonejangles pulled her into a dip. "Baby, you're my forever girl."

Emily smiled. "Oh, Bonejangles…" She pursed her lips for another kiss-

"Em, you ok?"

Emily opened her eyes. Bonejangles was repeatedly clicking his fingers in front of her face, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Oh, um, hello…Bonejangles." Emily murmured.

"Hi." He said simply.

Noticing his shyness, Emily raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Well…ur…" Bonejangles looked at his feet. "It's just…" He looked back at her. "You've been ignoring me a lot lately, 'n' I just wondered why."

Before Emily could respond, Bonejangles spoke up again. "I mean, if I've done anything to upset you, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya. But I just need to know the reason why you're ignorin' me."

Emily gave him a small smile and grasped his hand. "Bonejangles, you haven't upset me. I'm just…having trouble with some things right now."

"Well, I could help you." Bonejangles offered.

Emily blushed. How could she talk about her crush on Bonejangles with said skeleton? "Um…It's, you know…girl things…"

BJ's eye widened. "Oh." Great, his shyness was back.

Emily's blush deepened slightly as he drew a line in the ground with foot nervously.

Why did he have to be so darn cute when he was shy?

"Well…ur, I could get Mary and Jazz to talk to ya."

"That'd be nice, thank you."

Bonejangles pulled his hand out of her grasp. "Don't worry, Em! I'll be right back with 'em!" With that, he ran off towards the pub; the only likely place they'd be. Sure, they had houses, but they would usually spend their days in the pub.

Emily smiled and shut the door.

…

Bonejangles burst into the pub. He searched for the girls. He spotted Mary talking to her brother. "Mary!"

Said corpse turned to him. "What's wrong Bonejangles?"

Mary's hair was black. She wore circular glasses and a violet dress then a slightly lighter cardigan on top.

"Emily, she needs some of that 'girl talk'."

Mary's eyes widened. "Jazz!" She called, spotting the skeleton girl talking to Bonejangles' band. Jazz turned to her.

"Emily needs us!"

Jazz was twelve years old and a bit of a tom-boy, but she gave great advice when it came to things like boys and other 'girly subjects'. Jazz nodded and said her good-byes to the band members before running to catch up to Mary, who was running out of the pub.

Before Jazz reached the door, she grabbed Bonejangles by his shoulder and pulled him down to eye-level. "You're givin' me a guitar lesson later." She said coldly.

Bonejangles nodded.

Jazz grinned and ran out of the pub.

"That kid can be scary sometimes." Jums said.

"So can your sister." Bonejangles replied.

"Nah, Mary's alright."

Bonejangles chuckled slightly and went to go talk to his brother.

…

"So, let me see if I can comprehend this." Mary said, pacing the room and her fingers pinching the bridge of her small, rotting nose. "You're in love with Bonejangles."

"I-I think so." Emily stuttered.

"Well," Jazz spoke up. "You had a dream where you dance under the moonlight with him, and you daydreamed about him confessing his love for you and calling you his 'forever girl', whatever that is." Jazz smiled. "That all points to the fact that you love him." Jazz paused. "That's gonna be a little awkward for me."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, just think 'bout it. I wanna have a guitar lesson, while you two are in the next room kissin'."

Emily's cheeks went a dark scarlet.

"Jazz!" Mary snapped.

"What? It's true." Jazz responded, shrugging.

Mary sighed and shook her head. Why did Jazz have to be so much like Bonejangles?

"So, what're ya goin' to do?" Jazz asked Emily.

"I don't know." Emily replied bluntly.

"Well," Jazz said, taking off her bowler and wiping off some imaginary lint with her hand. "Ya can't just ignore these feelings. Ya gotta find someway of tellin' 'im, without actually tellin' 'im."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "How would she do that?"

"Well," Jazz started. She put the bowler hat on at an angle so it covered her empty eye socket. She leaned against the wall. This position reminded Mary and Emily of Bonejangles. "Send 'im a gift or somethin'. Drop hints about ya feelings. He ain't smart, but he ain't dumb either. I should know, I spend most of my time with 'im and the band."

Emily thought this over. It was true, Bonejangles wasn't the sharpest pitchfork in the barn, but he wasn't the bluntest either.

"But don't expect 'im to get all huffy jus' because ya feel that way about 'im. He'll understand. A lot of girls like 'im, not including me, an' he won't mind one more; even if she is his best friend."

Mary's eyes widened. "I don't love him! He's a jerk!" She paused, sensing Emily's glare. "No offence, Emily."

Emily answered with a small "Hmph" and folded her arms over her chest.

"Emily, calm down," Jazz said. "Don't snap your cap jus' because someone said somethin' unsavoury 'bout your guy."

"He is not my guy!" Emily snapped.

"Yet."

Mary looked at Emily then back at Jazz. "Snap your cap?"

"Ya know, don't blow your top."

Mary blinked in confusion.

Jazz sighed. "Translation: don't get mad." Jazz lifted her bowler off her head. "I could give you some romantic advice too."

"I don't have anyone in mind."

"Course ya don't." Jazz put her bowler over her eye socket again. "Except, o' course, BoneJ's brother."

Emily turned to Mary. "You're in love with Ol?"

Mary blushed. "W-What? No! Of course not! I-I mean, Ol's nice and a true gentleman. But he's Bonejangles' brother!"

Jazz shrugged. "So? BoneJ and Ol ain't nothin' alike. Sure, they're both nice, good-lookin' and talented. But, like you said, Ol is a true gentleman, while, on the other hand, BoneJ isn't. Though Emily seems to like 'im just fine."

Emily was hardly listening to that last part. She was too busy staring at the photo of herself and Bonejangles on the wall. The one taken on Christmas day. Emily smiled a sweet smile when she remembered what had happened on her first Christmas. Bonejangles had been singing Christmas carols in the pub. When he had finished, she had gone up to him to congratulate him. When they were half way through their conversation, they had heard someone snickering. They turned to BJ's band mates. When they had asked what they found so funny, Jums pointed above them. They looked up and saw, you guessed it, mistletoe. A small branch of the plant had been pinned above them, whether it was on purpose they never found out. They had looked at each other then their feet. Emily was blushing a deep red and clutching her dress for comfort. Bonejangles was scratching the back of his head. He had felt someone take off his hat and had looked up, in time to see Emily's throat. She had leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. When she had finished that little kiss, she had smiled and giggled at the shocked look on his face and whispered something in his imaginary ear, then put his hat on her own head and walked away. Shortly afterwards, Bonejangles had come to her again, this time wearing a Santa hat. She had laughed and he had joined in after realizing she wasn't laughing _at _him, but _with _him.

Emily let out a small giggle after remembering him in that Santa hat. _Very festive, Bonejangles. _She thought to herself.

Skeletal fingers clicked in front of her face. Emily was pulled out of her deep thoughts and into reality. Mary was standing in front of her. Jazz still stood against the wall, bowler over the unoccupied eye socket.

"You ok, Emily?" Jazz asked before Mary could.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Emily replied.

"Well then," Jazz began, taking her hat off to get a better view of her friends. She grinned. "Let's go see the singing skeleton."

…

The Ball and Socket pub was bustling with noise. The soft _clinks _of the wine glasses could be heard, as well as the jazz music coming from the band's instruments.

The pub's owner sat at his own little table in the corner, taking a break from his singing. The band leader didn't feel too eager to talk to anyone, so he sat on his own. He reclined on his chair, feet on the table and bowler over his eye sockets. A cigar stuck out of his mouth. He repeatedly moved his jaw, playing with the cigar. His hands rested on his ribcage.

Corpses talked all around him, discussing things like their death. Bonejangles could hear a few male voices talking about women. He scoffed.

His fictional ears searched through the voices, trying to find the one that matched that of Oliver's. When he couldn't hear anything, he panicked. Oliver was _always _there at this time of day. BJ took his bowler off, glancing over at the bar. His brother was no where to be seen. The eldest brother calmed down when he saw his brother come out of the kitchen, smiling and holding a plate; freshly cleaned. Oliver caught his brother's eye and nodded his greeting. BJ nodded back and put his hat over his eye sockets again.

After a few moments, someone came beside his skull and whispered "What're you doing?"

Bonejangles let out a surprised: "Oh, God!" and fell back, taking the chair with him.

Emily giggled as he looked up at her, bowler off and cigar hanging from his mouth.

Emily knelt down to him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Swell."

Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

After Bonejangles brushed himself off, he grinned at Emily. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Emily replied.

"So…" Bonejangles scratched the back of his head. "Did that talk with Jazz and Mary help at all?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, definitely."

"Cool." BJ gave her a thumbs up. "Well, I'm gonna perform soon, so ya welcome to watch."

"I'd like that." Emily smiled, wringing her hands behind her back.

Bonejangles gave her a skeleton's smile and walked up on stage to his band, whispering in their unreal ears. They began playing a jazzy tune, which Bonejangles sang along to.

Emily sat down at the table BJ was previously sitting at and smiled, resting her head in her hands. She watched Bonejangles dance across the stage.

Emily's non-beating heart melted like butter while she listened to him. A lot of people would say Bonejangles was talented, but an idiot at the same time. But not Emily. He was perfect in her eyes. He was handsome, smart, brave (Emily had heard tales from Oliver about how his brother had fought a murderer to protect a little girl) and humorous. No pun intended.

As the song ended, Emily clapped as BJ bowed and thanked them for listening and being a great crowd. He retreated to the band room to chat with his band mates.

Emily got up from her seat and began strolling over to the band room's door, preparing herself for the secret she was about to tell Bonejangles.

"It's simple, Emily," She whispered to herself. "Just say, _Bonejangles, I love you._"

She opened the door when she reached it.

The band, including Jazz, were inside, sitting at the poker table. Each were holding their own cards.

Emily took a deep breath and walked over to BJ and tapped his shoulder.

He held up a hand. "Hang on, Ol. I'm winning."

"It's not Ol, Jangles. It's Emily." Jums pointed out, looking up at Emily, who smiled in greeting. He nodded in return.

BJ turned to Emily. "Hey there, Em." He said, seemingly grinning. "You ok?"

"Bonejangles, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, ok then." He got up and stepped closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Um…Actually, I need to speak with you in private…"

"Oh, ok." He turned to the others. "I'll be back in a minute."

Bonejangles grasped Emily's hand and took her into the corner of the room.

Jums glanced at Hallows, who glanced at Pumpkin. "Wanna look at his cards?" Jums asked the other two.

They nodded.

"Don't you dare!" BJ warned, hearing their conversation. Something slipped out of his hat. A few something's actually.

Jazz got up and walked over to him, picking up the things. "What's this? An unusually good hand of cards?" She asked sarcastically.

The rest of the band glared at the band leader.

BJ would've gone pale if he still had flesh.

Jazz pointed at him accusingly. "BoneJ, you bloody ch-"

Bonejangles put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet, kid. Miss P will find out we've been teachin' you those things."

BJ grabbed Emily's hand again and ran out of the room.

Jazz gave Emily a thumbs up when the corpse bride glanced back at them.

Outside, Bonejangles released Emily. "Ok, I think we're safe."

Emily smiled.

"So," Bonejangles began. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Emily smiled nervously.

Bonejangles tilted his head, making his single eye roll to the other socket. "What's wrong? Thought you wanted to talk."

"I did."

"Well, talk."

Emily wringed her hands behind her back again. Great, now it was _her _who was nervous!

"Em, if ya don't have anything to say then-"

"No, wait, I do…I'm just nervous…" Emily said.

"Nervous?" BJ questioned, seemingly raising his eyebrow. "We've been friends for ages, Em! No reason to be nervous around little ol' me!" He added, leaning against the wall.

_There's every reason to be nervous around you, Bonejangles. _Emily thought to herself.

"Well, I-" Emily began but was soon interrupted.

"Bonejangles!" Miss Plum called from the bar. "There's a girl who wants to see you!"

BJ and Emily turned to her.

A blond corpse sat at the bar. Her dress was elegant and her smile was pretty. She waved at Bonejangles, who waved back.

Emily felt the pang of jealousy in her stomach.

"Hang on, Miss P! I'll be right over!" BJ called back. He turned to Emily. "So, what is it you want to tell me?"

Emily's face saddened. "…Don't worry. It's not important anymore."

"Ok." BJ said simply. "I'll, ur, see ya around then."

Emily nodded and walked towards the pub's doors. She paused and glanced back at Bonejangles, who was making his way over to the girl. Once he reached her, she gave him a kiss on the cheekbone.

Emily turned again and made her way out of the pub.

…

Emily's eyes were full of tears. _Bonejangles doesn't love me…_ She said to herself in her head. _Bonejangles doesn't love me…_

Emily burst into her home and threw herself onto her bed. She sobbed quietly into her pillow. First Barkis, then Victor and now Bonejangles. Why was love life- or afterlife, as it were,- so hard?

Emily let the tears pour out freely. She hoped BJ wouldn't come to check on her. Right now, she didn't want to even think about him. But, the fact was, she didn't have a choice.

Every thought that had slipped into her head raced back to the thought of BJ.

Emily closed her eyes. Then, she began to sing.

_I sense there's something in the wind,_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand, _

Emily sat up and wiped her eyes. Black Widow Spider watched her sadly from her web.

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have, _

_The worst is just around the bend_

Emily stood and spun around slowly and softly on the word 'notice'.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

Emily put her hands to her heart.

_I think it's not to be_

She made her way towards the window. She leaned against it and put her skeletal hand on it. She had a good view of the other buildings in the Land of the Dead, including the pub; Bonejangles' home. Emily sat down, still staring out the window.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

Scraps poked his head out from behind her bed. He must've come in when she opened the door. Scraps made his way over to her and hopped onto her lap. She stroked his spine softly.

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

Scraps jumped off of her lap, heading back towards the door. Emily watched him go.

_For I am not the one…_

The broken-hearted corpse bride hugged herself and swayed gently from side-to-side. More tears escaped her eyes.

Emily hugged her knees to her chest and wept into them. Then slowly cried herself to sleep, dreams of Bonejangles greeting her as she entered her own dreamland…

…

Author's note:

Ok, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the wait. I've had a lot of school stuff and couldn't write this chapter for ages. But I'm back! I haven't forgot about this story, in fact I think about it everyday. No joke. This is probably my favourite chapter so far. This was originally not going to happen, but I wanted some excuse for Emily to sing Sally's song from Nightmare Before Christmas. So, here it is! Don't ya just love cute little Jazz? Always taking after out favourite jazz musician. And she gives great advice, or at least what I _think _is good advice. I'm not so good with advice myself, so that's what I came up with. See you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Popping the Question

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride

Well, here's the sixth chapter. For the record, this is the longest fanfic, (on and off this website.) I've ever written! So, I feel proud of my self.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 6

Two months.

They went by just like that.

The Valentine's party was in just a few days, and the Jazzy King- as people sometimes called him- still hadn't gotten a date.

Bonejangles and Emily spent these months crushing on each other; neither knowing of the other's feelings.

Bonejangles was currently in his bedroom above the Ball and Socket pub. He paced, hand to his chin.

Scraps lay in his plush bed beside the door, sleeping quietly.

When Emily was set free, Bonejangles promised Victor he would take care of Scraps; in fear of Emily not coming back to the Land of the Dead. So now, Scraps recognised Bonejangles as his master; although he would never forget Victor. It took a while to teach Scraps how to switch masters, but Bonejangles had somehow done it.

The skeleton continued his pacing.

"Maybe I could send 'er a bunch a o' flowers," Bonejangles said thoughtfully. "There could be a little note, askin' 'er if she'd be my date. If I see 'er there, then she says yes." He paused then slapped himself on the forehead. "No! She'll think I'm a coward!"

Scraps raised his head, seemingly waking up from his master's yelling. The skeletal dog barked a few times.

Bonejangles turned to his dog. "Oh, sorry Scraps. Didn't mean to wake ya."

Scraps leaped out of his bed, landing beside BJ's feet. Scraps barked happily, his front paw on Bonejangles' leg.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Bonejangles asked, looking down at his pet.

Scraps barked excitedly, scurrying towards the door.

"I'm takin' that as a yes." Bonejangles chuckled, following his dog down the stairs.

…

Bonejangles and his dog walked along the streets, the band leader still in deep thought. Scraps rubbed his head against his master's leg.

"No, Scraps, not now. I'm not in the mood."

Scraps barked.

"Alright." Bonejangles sighed. He snapped off one of his ribs. "Here you go, boy!" He waved it in the air. "Fetch!" Bonejangles threw the rib. Scraps bounded after it.

Bonejangles chuckled. He sighed when he remembered his predicament. How could he ask Emily, the girl of his dreams, to be his date?

He sighed another heavy sigh as he sat on the bench beside him, head in his hands. This was hopeless. He'd never work up the courage.

Scraps came running back, the rib in his mouth. Bonejangles took the bone from the dog's mouth and threw it again; his canine companion chasing after it.

They kept this up for a few hours until Bonejangles decided enough was enough. He stood, fixing his rib back into place. Scraps followed his master back to the pub where they both resided.

As he climbed the stairs, Bonejangles' sight became fuzzy. He groaned. "I don't feel too good."

Once he reached his bedroom, Bonejangles flopped down onto his bed. He soon fell asleep. Scraps sniffed BJ's arm, which was hanging off the bed, trying to wake his master up.

_[Dream]_

"_Brother!" _

_The brown-haired young man turned to his younger brother. _

"_Brother!" The blond-haired boy came running up to his brother. _

"_What's wrong, Ol?" The older brother asked. _

"_Big Brother, please don't fight Russell again!" The younger brother pleaded. "I'm sick of seeing you come home with cuts and bruises!" _

_The eldest grunted and slipped on his brown trench coat. "I'm going out to the pub. Win some money. Sing, dance, all that jazz."_

"_That's what you said last time, Big Brother!"_

_The eldest paused. He straightened his bowler hat. "You want me to stop fightin' 'im?"_

"_Yes please, Big Brother."_

_The eldest brother opened the door to their home. "Then tell Russell that." _

_The door slammed behind him. _

_The younger boy looked at the floor with sadness._

_Later that night, the older brother returned home. "Ol! I'm home!"_

"_Brother! I-" The youngest paused._

_His brother's face was covered with bruises and cuts. A black eye stood out from all the rest. _

_The oldest walked passed his brother, whispering. "Don't. Just don't." He retreated upstairs._

_The younger boy stared at the spot where his brother was once standing. He slipped down onto his knees and wept for his brother. _

_[End]_

"Brother!

Bonejangles' eye shot open. "Ol?"

Oliver knelt beside BJ. "Brother! Scraps came to get me when you passed out! Are you ok? Was it a memory?"

Ever since Bonejangles died, he had passed out a couple of times. It was when he was recalling a memory. Fortunately, these little 'memory recalls' usually happened during the night when he was sleeping. "Yeah, it was."

"What did you see?"

"Not much. These memories…They're hazy, no one has faces." Bonejangles didn't look at his brother. "But you were begging me to stop fighting Russell."

"Brother, do you remember who Russell is?"

"Just a guess. He's the one who killed me."

"That's right. He killed me, you and Jums." Oliver paused as Bonejangles rubbed his forehead with the palms of his hands. "Big Brother, do you remember a girl called Lydia?"

"No, I don't."

"Good. It's best if you don't remember her."

Bonejangles nodded.

"Here's your hat." Oliver said, holding out his brother's black bowler hat.

"Thanks." Bonejangles took his hat from his brother. Swinging it on to his head, he spotted his dog come bounding up to him. "Good boy, Scraps."

Bonejangles stood and ruffled his brother's hair before going downstairs. Oliver stared at BJ's bedroom door for a moment. "It's good that Brother doesn't remember Lydia. He'd get too angry." He said. Oliver soon followed his brother downstairs.

…

Bonejangles walked through town. He was thinking. Why hadn't he listened to Oliver when they were alive? Did Russell do something to make him fight? By the sounds of things, Bonejangles had fought Russell regularly.

Bonejangles saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned to it.

Fletcher sat on the short, stone wall, holding a dead rose in his hand. His expression was full of sadness.

Bonejangles walked over to him. "Hey there, Fletcher."

Fletcher looked up. "Oh, hi Bonejangles."

"You alright, Fletcher? You look depressed." Bonejangles tilted his head, his one eye rolling to the other socket.

Fletcher just answered with a sigh.

"Let me guess. You're havin' girl trouble, eh?" Bonejangles asked, sitting next to him.

The auburn-haired corpse nodded.

"Yeah," Bonejangles said, looking at his feet. "Me too."

Both men sighed.

Fletcher moved his bangs away from his eyes with one gloved hand. His waistcoat was black. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt and cravat. His trousers were greenish-black. His shoes were black.

"So," Bonejangles began. "Who's the girl?"

"Jazz."

"Aw. Well, that's cute."

Fletcher looked at him. "It is?"

"Yeah. You two being friends since you were alive, an' you fallin' in love with 'er. Classic romance."

"I guess." Fletcher paused. "So, who's the girl you're trying to impress?"

"Emily." Bonejangles replied. Fletcher was the type to keep secrets, so he knew the 13 year-old boy would be able to keep this one.

"Really? You're in love with Emily?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Bonejangles said.

"It's not. Actually, people already knew that." Fletcher told him.

"Really? They did?"

"Yes. We were thinking something was going on behind our backs."

"I'll give you advice if you give me advice."

"Deal."

The two of them shook hands.

"Well," BJ began, hand to his chin. "The way you win Jazz's heart is simple. You just gotta relate to 'er."

"Relate?" Fletcher asked, lifting his head off of his hand.

"Yeah. What're you good at?"

"Well, I'm kinda good at drawing."

Bonejangles shook his head. "No. Anythin' else?"

"I'm good at the guitar."

"Well, there you go!"

Fletcher raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Teach her a few tunes. I've been her teacher for the last couple of months. But just tell 'er that I'm busy and that you'll be her new teacher." Bonejangles explained.

"Hmm." Fletcher hummed thoughtfully. "That could work." Fletcher stood and brushed himself off.

"So, what's your advice for me?" Bonejangles asked.

Fletcher turned back to him and smirked. "Just be yourself, BoneJ. It's already obvious she loves you. She's waiting for you. It's crystal clear."

With that said, Fletcher strolled off.

"I'm getting dating advice from a 13 year-old kid." Bonejangles slapped his forehead. "It's official, I'm a mess."

BJ stood and walked in the same direction as Fletcher. He strolled along the streets. He stopped when he saw the corpse bride sitting on the wooden bench he had sat on earlier.

Bonejangles strolled casually towards her. "Hey Em."

Emily looked up and smiled when she saw her friend. "Hello, Bonejangles."

"Mind if I sit there?" He asked, pointing at the space next to her.

"Please do." Emily replied, moving over slightly.

Bonejangles sat down beside her. They smiled at each other.

"Bonejangles," Emily began.

"Yeah?"

"You've been really bothered lately. Why?"

"Uh…well…" Bonejangles itched the back of his head. "I've been trying to ask this girl to be my date. But I can't work up the courage."

Emily felt the jealousy build up in her stomach. "Oh…" She whispered sadly. "Well, why don't you practise on me?"

"Ok." BJ gulped out loud, unable to make eye contact. "Well, I was wonderin' if you'd be my date…to the Valentine's party…"

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"No, I guess it wasn't."

Silence fell between them.

"Well?" Bonejangles asked.

"Well what?" Emily asked back.

"What's your answer?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your answer?" Bonejangles repeated.

Everything clicked together in Emily's head. "You…were asking _me_?"

"Oh, I get it. A 'no', huh?" Bonejangles looked down sadly. "Well, that's ok. I can always get another date." He got up to leave but Emily grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Bonejangles."

Bonejangles turned back to her.

"I wasn't saying no. I was just shocked." She stood and smiled at him, holding his hands in hers. "I'd love to go with you."

A sudden burst of happiness and relief spread through Bonejangles' body. "Really? You would?"

"Absolutely." Emily replied with a nod.

"Well…Great! I'll…uh…pick you up at 7 o'clock. Right?"

"It's a date." Emily kissed his cheekbone and released him. She waved to him as she started walking back to her house.

Bonejangles watched her go, smiling. "Finally!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. He would've usually been mortified by his outburst, but he was too happy to think about that right now.

Grinning all the way, Bonejangles ran back to the pub to tell his brother the good news.

…

Meanwhile, Emily had reached her house. She closed the door behind her and flopped down onto her bed. "Finally!" She exclaimed, hugging one of her pillows. "I thought he'd never ask!"

So, she was this girl he'd been trying to ask. She blushed. Emily was the one who was making him nervous and shy. How sweet. She giggled at all the times he had tripped over his words or started stuttering like an idiot. Every time he had been interrupted during his question.

Emily smile widened when it finally snapped into her mind. She was going to a Valentine's party with Bonejangles. If her heart was still working, it would've been beating like a drum.

…

Fletcher entered the band room at the pub, searching for Jazz. "Jazz?" He called. "Are you in here?"

Jazz turned to her friend. "Hi, Fletcher!" She exclaimed, putting down her guitar and rushing up to him. "Do you know where BoneJ is? He's supposed to be teaching me how to play the guitar."

"Well, uh, actually Jazz. He said he was busy, so I'm going to be your teacher." Fletcher replied nervously.

"Oh, well, ok then!" Jazz said. "What's first?"

Fletcher felt embarrassed. "Well, where've you gotten so far?"

Jazz suddenly grabbed Fletcher's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Fletcher. For takin' over. That's real nice of ya."

"Uh…N-No p-problem Jazz. H-Happy I could help."

Jazz released her friend, whose cheeks were bright red. "Why're your cheeks all red, Fletcher?"

"T-They are?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Uh…no reason! Let's just go!"

Jazz smiled a skeleton's smile and took hold of his arm. "C'mon, I'll show ya where me an' Bonejangles usually sat during lessons. Then we can get started."

Jazz led him over to a chair in the corner of the room, while talking too quickly for Fletcher to understand what she was saying.

…

"Ol!" Bonejangles burst into the pub.

Oliver looked at his brother. "Yes, Big Brother?"

"Ol! I'm going to the party with Emily!" Bonejangles exclaimed.

"Party?"

"The Valentine's party."

Oliver's eye widened. "Oh my God!" He turned to the kitchen door. "Jums! Get out here!"

Jums burst through the kitchen door. "Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire! Brother says Emily's going to be his date for the party." Oliver explained, the shock still evident on his face.

"Oh my God!" Jums exclaimed, turning to the confused Bonejangles. "It's about bloody time you asked her!"

"Excuse me?" Bonejangles asked.

"We've been trying to get you to ask her for ages now! God!" Jums slapped his own forehead.

"Yeah, fine, I admit, I took my time." Bonejangles said. "But still, I'm just glad she wasn't already taken! I-" He paused when it sunk in. "Wait a minute…Emily's going to be my date! Ol! Do ya have any tuxedos?"

"I think so, Big Brother." Oliver replied, rubbing his head in thought. "And I think I have one in your size."

"Well, then what're we waitin' for? Let's go to your house, quick!"

Oliver sighed. "Ok."

With that, he led his anxious older brother out of the pub.

Bonejangles was too excited now, and it was giving Oliver a headache. His brother wouldn't shut up. But Oliver ignored most of what his brother was saying and whispered. "It was only a matter of time…"

…

Author's note:

Yes, you heard right people! Bonejangles is going to wear clothes! Le gasp! Well, I think it was a long enough wait for him to pop the question. As you've noticed, I have a lot of Corpse Bride OC's. Reason being, I used to write these little 'episode' things about the Corpse Bride characters, so that's where they all came from. By the way, I absolutely love the name Fletcher! It's just such an awesome name! And yes BJ, you are a mess. Turning to a 13 year-old kid for advice. More immature Oliver and Jums-ness in this chapter. Gotta love those two! Review please!


	7. Confessions of the Heart

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride.

I don't own anything but my OC's

Chapter 7

Bonejangles stood in front of the mirror hanging on his bedroom wall, inspecting his tuxedo. The day of the dance had arrived, and it was currently 6 o'clock. One hour left until he would go and meet Emily to take her to the Valentine's dance.

The mirror was as long as the skeleton's body. It's frame was golden and a long line of flowers was carved into it. The mirror was cracked but Bonejangles could still see his reflection clearly.

White pinstripes made their pattern in the black cloth of BJ's suit. His shirt was crisp and white. The tailcoat was tattered and torn with little skulls as buttons; mainly for decorations. His shoes were black and shiny; polished by the skeleton the previous night.

Bonejangles pulled and tugged at his large, jagged X-shaped bow tie. Two of the X's points came above his shoulders, while the other two came to the second ribs of his ribcage.

"Where did Ol even get this?" He questioned no one in particular.

The door creaked open and Miss Plum walked in. She looked up at the skeleton. Since his parents had moved away, she had grown to love him like her own son, although she knew she shouldn't. He was Danny's son; his eldest son.

Bonejangles spotted the cook out of the corner of his eye and turned to her. "How do I look?"

Miss Plum smiled up at him and answered: "You look fine, Bonejangles. Better then without clothes."

Bonejangles seemed to frown. It was hard to tell when he didn't have lips. "Oh, ha ha! Let's all make fun of the naked bloke!" He said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Bonejangles, you look fine."

"Thanks, Miss P."

Miss Plum turned to exit his bedroom but paused. She turned back to him. "Bonejangles,"

"Hmm?"

"You know I how I feel about you, don't ya?" Miss Plum asked.

"Are you tryin' to tell me that ya love me?"

"Yes. But you're like the son I never had."

Bonejangles turned back to the mirror. He rolled his eye. He knew too well that Miss Plum had had a miscarriage during life. "Miss P, I'm twenty nine years old." He paused. "Well, I think I am. Can't remember what age I was when I died. Or how long I've been down 'ere." He shook his head. "Well, anyway, I'm old enough t' take care of myself."

Miss Plum raised her eyebrow. "That doesn't mean ya don't need a guardian."

"I have a guardian. Ol's my guardian, and I'm his."

"Yes, because that worked so well the first time…" Miss Plum mumbled.

"What d'ya say?" Bonejangles asked, turning to her and fiddling with his tie.

"Nothin'."

Bonejangles suddenly ripped his tie from his neck and threw to the ground. "Curse that bloody thing!" He shouted.

"Watch your language, Bonejangles." Miss Plum scolded.

Bonejangles ignored her and stomped over to his bed then sat down and crossed his arms like a stubborn child.

The youngest Skeleton brother walked into the room. "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

Bonejangles turned to him, scowling. (They thought he was anyway.) "That bloody tie you gave me! It won't work with me! I ain't wearin' it!"

Oliver walked over to the bow tie and picked it up, holding it out to his brother. "But you _have _to, Big Brother! It's part of the suit."

Jums entered the room. "What's all the commotion?"

Oliver turned to him. "Brother won't wear the tie."

"Why not?"

Oliver shrugged.

"It won't work with me!" Bonejangles exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. So hard in fact that one of them popped off and dropped to his feet. His sleeve was now empty. "And now my arm fell off! This day has been just _fantastic!" _He added sarcastically.

"Jangles," Jums said, ignoring the bit about his arm. "The tie ain't your employee."

"So, what?" Bonejangles muttered, picking up his arm. He popped it back into its socket and huffed.

Oliver placed a finger to his chin in thought. "I guess you could wear a cravat, just like Fletcher and Victor."

As soon as Oliver had said _his _name, Bonejangles snapped. "I am _not _wearing Van Dort's clothes!"

Jums chuckled. "Jealous of Victor, eh?"

"No, I'm not."

That just made Jums chuckle again.

"Fine," Bonejangles muttered irritably, snatching the bow tie from Oliver. "I'll wear this stupid thing."

"C'mon, Jangles, what would Emily think if you didn't wear it?"

"She'd think I'm attractive."

Jums paused. "You're a skeleton with one eye, a hat, a broken leg and a ridiculously large jaw bone. You think she'd find you attractive?"

"I do."

"Yeah, you would."

"Besides, Jums, it's not just a hat it's a-"

"Bowler hat." Jums and Bonejangles said together.

"Have I said that already?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Or thirty times." Oliver added, whispering.

"I heard that, Ol."

"You must have good hearing, Brother." Oliver said. "But I bet you didn't hear the other things I've about you be-" He paused.

"What was that, Ol?" Bonejangles asked carefully, the irritation evident in his voice.

"N-Nothing, Big Brother. I…" He thought of something to say. "I love you, Big Brother!"

Jums must've looked confused and Miss Plum raised an eyebrow.

BJ just chuckled. "Yeah, I love you too, Ol." He got up and walked over to Oliver. He pointed at him. "But you should show me more respect, I'm your brother." He whacked Oliver upside the head. Accidentally, he knocked his head _off. _Oliver scrambled to pick his head up. "Oh, sorry."

Oliver picked up his head in both hands. "I'm going to give you as much respect as you give me," He said then placed his head back onto his neck. "Which is none."

"Hey, I give you respect!" BJ protested. "Just last week, I-"

"Big Brother, do you have any idea what the time is?"

BJ glanced at the clock. Quarter to seven. "Holy avocado! I gotta go!" He ran for the door, patting Jums' shoulder, shaking Miss Plum's hand and giving Oliver a quick hug before running downstairs.

Everyone was silent.

Jums broke that silence. "Did he just say 'Holy avocado'?"

Miss Plum shrugged. "I told him not to say 'Holy God'."

Jums nodded in understanding. "What's wrong, Ol?"

Oliver had a baffled look on his face. "Did he just _hug _me?"

Jums shrugged. "Suppose he's in a brotherly love mood…If that makes sense."

"Well, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I love Big Brother. But, now, I'm more concerned about this dance."

Jums nodded. "Understandable." He led the way down the stairs, Oliver and Miss Plum following.

…

Bonejangles sprinted through the streets, continuously glancing at his pocket watch. Ten to seven. He picked up speed. _Bloody hell! Bloody hell! Bloody hell! _He chanted in his head.

Bonejangles finally arrived. If he was alive, he would've been gasping for breath. Bonejangles gulped out loud and took out the white rose, which had been sticking out of the pocket on his coat. He cleared his throat quickly. He wiped his teeth with his thumb, checking if he had any food caught between his teeth. BJ raised his fist to knock on the door, but paused. _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting somethin'? _He thought to himself. He shrugged and ignored the thought. He knocked three times on the door.

"Who is it?" Emily's sweet voice came from inside.

"Your date for this evening." Bonejangles replied, rubbing the back of his skull.

"Oh, good, you're here." Emily said cheerfully. "Hold on, I'm just adding the finishing touches."

BJ's eye widened. Finishing touches? What did that mean? Did he make the 'finishing touches'? Bonejangles sighed. _Calm done, BoneJ. This is a good evening. Nothin' to fear. Unless, o' course, she ditches ya for another guy. _BJ shook his head. "Now I'm jus' makin' myself worry."

The door opened. Bonejangles looked up. He had to keep his jaw from dropping right off his skull.

Emily stood in front of him, hands behind her back and blushing in embarrassment; her cheeks were almost as red as the silk of her dress. A beautifully made garment, trimmed around the collar and shoulders with white lace, the puffy sleeves finished off with another trimming of lace. The whole thing set off with a simple crystal heart necklace on a golden chain. Her hair was wavy and framed her delicate features beautifully.

For what seemed an eternity, BJ stared at her, finally Emily broke the silence.

"Is that for me, BJ?" She questioned, pointing to the rose.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Em. For once in my afterlife, I was speechless. You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Emily replied, curtsying while stifling her giggles. She plucked the rose from his hand and placed it into her hair.

Emily took him by the arm and they headed off, closing the door behind her.

…

As they walked, their conversation was mundane and trivial; as though they had just met.

BJ wondering how to broach the subject of his feelings and Emily, in turn, wondering if this was the night her dreams would come true.

They arrived at the venue. The building was shaped, almost, like a church. There was only one room in the whole building though. A ballroom.

Bonejangles approached the double doors and held one open for Emily to enter through. Emily gave him a sly smile and walked through the door.

The tables and chairs were arranged all around the room and the highly polished, wooden dance floor was in the centre of the room. White, lace curtains draped every window; giving the ballroom a majestic look. Each table had a floral decoration and the scent filled the room. Bonejangles' band played smooth, calming jazz on the stage. Couples sat at tables, talking, while others danced to the music.

Bonejangles grasped Emily's hand. "Do ya wanna dance?"

Emily smiled. "I'd love to."

Emily allowed Bonejangles to lead her to the dance floor. Placing a hand on her waist and taking hold of her other hand gently, he began twirling her around the dance floor; starting a waltz. Emily placed a hand on his shoulder and wrapped her fingers around BJ's hand, thinking she never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, it was as if they were the only people in the room. Emily had truly found her own piece of heaven here in the afterlife. Here in the arms of Bonejangles, everything seemed perfect. She would at last find the love that had alluded her in life. Emily stared into his eye and eye socket, half expecting her daydreams to kick in, but nothing came. Everything was perfect.

They practically glided across the dance floor, feeling as if they were dancing on air.

Thousands of sentences and confessions swam through Bonejangles' skull. Each way of confessing his feelings was better then the other. This had to be the day he told her he loved her. Otherwise he would never have another chance. Bonejangles looked down at his feet, watching them move in sync with Emily's.

"Are you alright, Bonejangles?" Emily asked, noticing where his eye was looking.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." BJ replied, looking up at her face.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled?"

"No, I-" He stopped and fell silent. "No, I'm not alright."

Emily's eyes widened. "Why? Is it something I've done?"

"No, it's something I _haven't _done."

"Why? What haven't you done?" Emily started to worry. What was wrong with her Knight in Shining Armour?

"I haven't been honest with my feelin's." Bonejangles said.

"Your feelings?"

"Yeah, my feelings."

"Whatever it is, Bonejangles, just say it."

"I-I…" stuttered BJ.

"Yes?" said Emily, smiling.

Bonejangles scratched the back of his head. "I-I…"

"Please, Bonejangles, just say it." begged Emily.

"I…love you, Em!" _There, I've said it, _thought BJ, feeling relieved and staring into Emily's face; searching for some sort of reaction.

Emily stared, open-mouthed.

"I'm sorry, Em, I've upset you." Bonejangles cried, the sadness evident in his voice.

"No, Bonejangles, you haven't." Emily smiled at him, feeling the happiness bubbling up inside her. "Because I-I love you too."

Bonejangles' eye fell out of its socket in shock. "W-What did you just say?"

"I said I love you. I think I always have." said Emily.

Bonejangles reached down for his eye and placed it back in its socket. He gently pulled Emily towards him and wrapped his arms around her; leading her to a table.

They sat holding hands across the circular table, both unsure of what to say next.

Despite the music and the dancing, they only had eyes for one another.

Eventually, Bonejangles admitted. "I've loved you ever since I first saw ya, sittin' under the tree; lookin' so sad."

Emily blushed. "I _was_ sad. I never thought I'd be happy again. Then Victor came along and I thought he was the answer, but now I realize it's you, Bonejangles. You're my Knight in Shining Armour. My one true love."

"Oh, Emz." BJ said, leading her back to the dance floor where they spent the rest of the evening in one another's arms; completely unaware of their surroundings, just content to be with each other.

Bonejangles played with a lock of Emily's hair while gently turning around in circles.

They were both silent for awhile, until Emily broke the silence. "Bonejangles, have I told you how much I love this suit you're wearing?"

"No, love, you haven't." Bonejangles replied, his voice soft.

"Well, I do. I think you look better with clothes on." Emily whispered, playing with one of the points of his tie.

The band played their final tune.

Emily and Bonejangles were still dancing long after the band had finished, neither wanting the night to end.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice said. "I need to lock up now."

Bonejangles looked up, suddenly realising everyone else had left. Even the band had packed up and gone.

Slightly embarrassed, Emily and BJ made their way to the door, stifling their giggles.

The two walked along the cobblestone streets, arm in arm, no words needed between the two of them. Much too soon, they arrived back at Emily's door.

"Thank you," said Emily.

"What for?" asked BJ.

"For the night of my afterlife." laughed Emily.

"No, thank you," said BJ. "For showin' me there _is _love in the afterlife."

Slowly, their faces began to move towards each other and, tenderly, Bonejangles' teeth brushed against Emily's lips. "Goodnight, Emily." whispered BJ.

"Goodnight, my love." said Emily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily walked in and stood behind the closed door. Tonight had truly been magical. How was she ever going to sleep?

Bonejangles headed home, quietly humming to himself and reliving the wonderful evening in his mind. Emily, _his _Emily, she loved him. How could the afterlife be any better? He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

…

Author's note:

I'd agree with you if you think this is the best chapter yet. My mother helped me with this chapter, as I couldn't think of what to write and how to write it. We had some mother-daughter bonding time. Sometimes we couldn't take it seriously and my mum would say things that I would never put in this, if you get what I mean. Nice bit of romance in this. It's about time they confessed their feelings for each other! God, we're on the seventh chapter and they finally admit it.


	8. Dinner Date

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

After a fitful sleep, Bonejangles woke up at about 8am, wondering if it was too early to call on Emily. Was it a dream? Did Emily really say she loved him? After taking so long to ask her to be his date at the Valentine's ball, he couldn't believe it had gone so well.

Suddenly, Oliver bounded into the room. "Morning, Big Brother! Rise and shine!" He grinned. "Spill the beans, then! How'd the date go?"

Bonejangles looked at his brother. "So that did happen…" He murmured thoughtfully.

"Brother?"

"Hmm? What?" BJ's eye widened. "Ol, weren't you there?"

"Well, yes and no." Oliver shrugged. "I was at home when I heard the music, so I decided to help out the band. But I couldn't see you anywhere, Brother."

Bonejangles grinned a skeleton's grin, remembering the night before.

"Come on, Big Brother!" Oliver exclaimed. "Enough of the grinning, tell me the facts. I need to know. Is Emily to be my sister-in-law?"

Bonejangles cleared his throat. "Bit early to think about that."

"But there's a chance?" Oliver questioned.

BJ looked up. "She loves me, Ol. She said she loves me."

"And you said?"

"Well, what d'ya think I said? I'm the one who said it first."

"Brother, were you drunk when you said that?" Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"I hadn't had alcohol that night."

"So…you said it from the heart?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, what happens now?" Oliver asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Dunno," said BJ. "In some strange way, I feel more nervous now then I did last night."

"What do you mean?" said Oliver.

"Well, did she really mean it? Or did she jus' get carried away by the atmosphere of the ball?"

"Oh, come on, Big Brother." said Oliver, rolling his eye. "Any fool can see Emily loves you. Her eyes say it every time she looks at you."

"Really?" questioned Bonejangles.

"What's your eye been looking at, Big Brother? You must have seen it, surely." said Oliver, smiling.

"But why would anyone as lovely as Emily love me?" asked BJ, gesturing to himself. "I mean, look at me, Ol. I'm nothin' but bones."

"You have an eye." Oliver shrugged.

"So?"

"And a hat."

BJ's eye narrowed. "Is there somethin' you're tryin' to tell me?"

"Yes, I'm trying to tell you to stop talking bad about yourself. You're a good one-eyed guy, and a bloody good brother at that."

Bonejangles smiled. "Thanks, Ol. The funny thing is I'm almost more afraid of facing Emily this morning then I was of goin' on the date last night. After takin' so long to ask 'er out, everything seemed to move so quickly last night. We even had our first kiss."

"Wow." said Oliver, laughing. "Are you telling me she is gonna be my sister-in-law after all? Am I gonna be an uncle too?"

"Wanna slap, Ol?" BJ warned.

"Sorry, Brother. Couldn't resist." Oliver laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "For God's sake, Brother, pull yourself together. Buy some flowers and go see the girl!"

"I know you're right, Ol, it's just pluckin' up the courage." BJ said.

"You had the courage to ask her out. You had the courage to write a song for her. So why can't you go and see her?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno."

Oliver sighed. "Brother, you're the bravest person I know. You may not remember, but you've saved my life more times then I can count. If you can do _that, _then why can't you go and see your girl?"

"_My girl?_" BJ's eye widened.

"Well," Oliver shrugged. "She is now. She's not your best friend anymore. She's your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend…" BJ whispered.

"Yeah. It'll be awhile until anyone comes here. Go see her, I'll wait here."

"You're right, Ol, I should, shouldn't I?" Bonejangles said, standing up. "I'll be back in awhile, I guess."

Bonejangles made his way out the door.

"Big Brother!"

BJ turned back to his brother.

"Get Emily some roses! Those are her favourite!" Oliver called.

"How do you know?" BJ asked.

"Uh…Call it man's intuition…" Oliver replied shyly.

Bonejangles walked downstairs.

…

Emily opened her eyes. She glanced over at the curtains with dreamy eyes.

Did last night really happen? Did Bonejangles really tell her he loved her? Or did she dream it? She bloody hoped not. The afterlife couldn't be that cruel, surely.

Suddenly, she saw the white rose on the bedside table. Slowly, the smile crept across her lips. She remembered Bonejangles handing her the rose when he came to collect her for the ball. No, she didn't dream it, it _was _real, Bonejangles loves her. Emily placed a finger to her mouth, remembering the feeling of his teeth against her lips. But what happens now? Should she go see him? Or should she wait for him to come to her? What's a corpse bride to do?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Quickly combing her hair and straightening out her clothes, she made her way to the door. Emily pulled open the door.

"Mornin' Em." said Bonejangles behind a bunch of red roses.

"Morning, Bonejangles." said Emily, smiling. "Come in and thank you for the flowers."

"Who said they were for you?" He asked, grinning. Emily frowned. "Only jokin', baby, of course they're for you."

BJ walked in and sat down on the bed, watching Emily put the flowers in water. Nervously, he asked. "Ya don't regret last night, then?"

Emily turned to him. "Why? Do you?"

"Of course not!" cried Bonejangles. He scratched the back of his head. "I jus' don't want to put you under any pressure…Like I said last night, I love you, Emily. I have since I first saw ya but I need to know if I'm what ya want."

Emily came and sat beside him and gently took hold of his hands. "Just look at us," she said. "We finally find the courage to tell one another how we feel and then we're both wondering if it's really true like a couple of giddy school kids."

"Speaking for myself," said Emily. "I meant every word I said last night. I love you, Bonejangles. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to spend the afterlife with you by my side."

"Do ya really mean that, Em?" asked BJ.

"I said so, didn't I?" she replied. "What about you, Bonejangles? How do you really feel?"

"How do I feel?" he repeated. "Well…I think I'm jus' so lucky that you love me, that I jus' have trouble believin' it's true, but for my part I adore you, Emily. An' spending the rest our afterlives together…Well, nothin' could make me happier."

"Why, Bonejangles, are you asking me to be your corpse bride?"

BJ's eye widened. Did she really want to…marry him? So soon? Was she _that _in love with him? And just his luck, his eye popped out again. He scrambled to pick it up, but Emily caught it first. She held it in her hand.

"You're shocked." she observed. "You know, I wasn't really proposing, it's taken us long enough to confess how we feel, let's just enjoy being a couple and take each day as it comes." she said, handing him back his eye.

Bonejangles took his eye back and put it into its socket. "I knew that." He mumbled. "Sounds like a plan to me. I told Ol, by the way, about last night. He's really pleased for us. I hope ya don't mind."

"Of course not, Bonejangles, we're going to have to tell someone sooner or later. And frankly I'm happy Oliver was the first to know."

BJ nodded in understanding. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Emily, leaning closer to him.

"Oliver asked if he was going to be an uncle…"

Emily blushed a deep shade of red. How would the dead make life anyway? She chuckled uncomfortably.

"I told 'im off o' course." BJ continued.

Emily laughed. "Boys will be boys."

"So…" BJ began. "How 'bout a meal tonight? That way, at least everyone will know we're together at last."

"Great," said Emily. "Pick me up at 7 o'clock, now leave me to get on with my chores."

BJ stood, smiling. "Got plenty to be gettin' on with myself, so I'll see ya at seven." He said, leaning in to kiss her goodbye. Emily followed him to the door and leaned in for another kiss as he walked through, "Goodbye, Bonejangles, see you later." She said.

…

Bonejangles arrived promptly at 7 o'clock. Emily opened the door and stepped out to meet him.

"Hi, Em." BJ greeted, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Ready to face our audience?"

Emily laughed. "They probably won't take any notice of us."

They strolled off to the pub, hand-in-hand.

When they reached the door they stopped, looked at each other, took a deep breath and pushed open the door and stepped through.

Immediately, the room erupted in a loud cheer, and the band played a waltz as they walked through the crowd.

Emily blushed and Bonejangles shouted out: "Ol! How many people did you tell?"

"Uh…" Oliver scratched the back of his head once he reached them. "Not many, Big Brother…"

"Doesn't look like many." BJ stated sarcastically.

Oliver turned to the band. "Drum roll please!"

BJ's eye twitched.

"It's like this, Big Brother." Oliver said. "Me and the fellows…and the lasses, of course," He said, looking around the bar, "We just want you to know how pleased we are that you two have finally got ya act together, and may I say what a great couple you make."

Bonejangles hugged Emily towards him as he looked around at all his friends. "Thanks, guys." He grinned. "That's real nice of ya. It may have taken us awhile, but we're finally here where we have wanted to be for such a long time! Now, what's a guy gotta do to get some grub 'round 'ere?"

Oliver's eye widened and he turned to the crowd. "Ok, everyone! They want food! Move, move, move!" The crowd quickly scurried around.

"Ol," BJ began.

"Yes, Big Brother?" Oliver turned back to him.

"You know _I _own this place, right?"

"Brother, you're on a _date. _Currently, _I _own the pub." The crowd moved and he pointed to a table and two chairs. "Now _sit._"

"But I-" BJ was interrupted by his brother.

"I said _sit!_"

The couple hurried over to the table.

Bonejangles pulled the chair out for Emily, who smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down, allowing BJ to push the chair back to the table. He ran around and sat down himself.

When the waiter arrived, Emily ordered her food. She glanced at BJ.

"Jus' a beer for me." He said.

Emily raised her eyebrow. "BJ, aren't you hungry?" she asked when the waiter left.

"Em, it's not very pleasant seein' chewed up food on the floor." He reasoned, pointing to his ribcage.

"Oh, right." Emily grasped his hand and smiled at him.

After several minutes, the food and drinks arrived. Emily ate while merrily chatting to her date, both aware that every once in awhile they were being watched by various people around the bar.

BJ took a sip of his beer, which trickled through his ribcage, splashing on the floor beneath him. His skull started shaking.

"BJ, are you ok?" Emily asked, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your skull is shaking."

He put both hands on the side of his head. "Is that better?" The shaking continued.

Emily shook her head.

Suddenly, a small burp erupted from his jaw. Bonejangles covered his bottom jaw his hands. "Excuse me." He said.

Emily smiled and took his hand and kissed it.

BJ lowered his other hand and smiled a skeleton's smile at her.

…

Mary entered the kitchen, looking for conversation from Miss Plum. The kitchen was surprisingly empty. The stove and other utensils sat in every space. Mary sighed. She grunted as she straightened herself, the weight of the books she was carrying a little too much for her.

"Are you ok?"

Mary turned to the voice.

Oliver stood in the doorway, looking at her.

"Oliver!" Mary exclaimed, the books flying into the air; crashing onto the floor around her feet.

Oliver walked forward as she knelt down to collect her things, her hair flowing over her cheeks to hide the bright red blush.

"Need some help?" Oliver asked, kneeling in front of her and holding out one of the books.

Mary didn't reply, just nodded. She snatched the book from him.

Oliver raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore the action. "So, did you hear the news?" said Oliver, beginning to smile.

"What news is that?" Mary replied, starting to raise her eyes to look at him.

"Where've you been all day? You're the only person who doesn't know." Oliver said with a small grin.

Mary lowered her eyes to look at the floor again in embarrassment, thinking of how she had spent the day at home alone; dreaming of Oliver.

"It's Emily and Big Brother, they've finally gotten their act together and become a couple." Oliver shouted happily.

"Lucky them," Mary replied, thinking how she wished it was her and Oliver.

"Are you not happy, Mary?" Oliver asked. "Aren't you the one who said Emily _should _date Big Brother?"

"Oh, no, Ol," Mary said hastily. "I'm pleased for them, really I am! I'm just…not having a good day…"

"Why, Mary? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, concerned. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, nothing, thank you. It's just one of those days where everything seems to go wrong." Mary replied, thinking how happy she was for Emily and BJ and how much she wished it were her and Oliver who had become a couple.

"Well…ok." Oliver said, handing her the last book. "I better go. Brother's probably done something wrong by now!"

"Ok, Ol. See you later." Mary smiled.

Oliver nodded his goodbye, gave her the books and left the kitchen.

Mary sighed sadly. If only he knew how she felt. Here she was, giving advice to Emily and completely ignoring it herself. _It'd be awkward though, dating Bonejangles' brother, _Mary thought to herself.

Her face saddened. Oliver maybe the smart one out of the Skeleton brothers, but he wasn't exactly intelligent when it came to romance.

A couple of tears escaped her eyes.

…

Oliver arrived back at BJ's table. "How are you, Big Brother? Emily?"

"We're fine, thanks Ol." BJ replied, wishing Oliver would stop treating him like an idiot. He didn't need his baby brother checking that his date was going well every five minutes. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come 'ere after all…_ BJ thought. _Then again, where else could we go? _Then it came to him in a flash. A romantic picnic in the Land of the Living. Under the moonlight. They could have some alone time without being disturbed. One look at BJ told Oliver that his presence was not wanted. "I'm gonna go…work at the bar…" Oliver told them nervously, glancing at his brother.

"You do that, Ol." BJ said.

"Is everything ok, Bonejangles?" Emily asked once Oliver had gone.

"Yeah, fine, Em. It's jus' that I feel everyone is watching our every movement and it's makin' me a little uncomfortable. Maybe we shouldn't have come 'ere for our date."

"Where else could we go?" Emily said, raising her eyebrow.

"That's what I was jus' thinkin'." BJ replied. "How 'bout a romantic picnic in the Land of the Living tomorrow night, just you an me and no prying eyes."

"That's sounds lovely," said Emily. "Should I prepare the hamper?"

"That'd be great, Em, and let's keep this to ourselves after all, we don't want anyone followin' us!"

"Ok," said Emily, laughing, "It'll be our secret, and I can't wait!"

They finished their food and drinks and rose to leave, feeling every pair of eyes on them as they did.

"Is it ok with you lot if we leave now?" BJ called out. "We feel like we've been on show for too long now." Emily stifled a giggle behind her hand and took hold of BJ's arm. And out they walked into the streets, as they stepped outside BJ pulled Emily towards him and they walked towards Emily's house, arm in arm.

…

They arrived back at Emily's house a few minutes later and shared a long, lingering kiss. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Emily." BJ said.

"I can't wait." replied Emily, leaning in for one more kiss goodnight.

Emily went inside and prepared for bed, not sure if sleep would ever come. She was too excited at the prospect of tomorrow's picnic.

Bonejangles strolled back towards the pub. He opened the door and walked back into the bar, heading straight for the stairs to go to his room.

"See you tomorrow, Big Brother!" Oliver called to his sibling.

"Sure thing, Ol." BJ replied, smiling to himself as he walked up the stairs. _If only you knew,_ he was thinking to himself.

…

Author's note:

A little, gentle chapter leading up to the big date. With no prying eyes and no one interrupting there conversation, will everything go as smoothly as they are both hoping? *Cue dramatic music.*


	9. Alone At Last

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 9

Next morning, Bonejangles woke up after a rather fitful sleep. He stretched and grinned when he remembered the date tonight. He journeyed downstairs to the bar, only to find his brother behind the counter, cleaning up from last night. BJ raised his imaginary eyebrow. Oliver was early, but never _this _early.

"Morning, Big Brother." Oliver greeted. "Will we have the pleasure of you and your lady's presence again tonight?"

"Course, Ol." BJ said, all the while thinking '_if only you knew.'_ "But ya know, Ol, ya don't have to check on me every five minutes."

"I know, Big Brother. It's just, with father and mother gone, I feel like it's me who's supposed to be the protective one." Oliver smiled at his sibling.

BJ smiled back. _Good kid…_

Bonejangles wished he could spend some time with Oliver. But with his new relationship, he wouldn't have the chance.

BJ looked at the pub's door longingly, wishing he could go and see his girlfriend. (Bloody hell, he had to get used to calling her that.)

"Go see her."

Bonejangles snapped out of his daydreams. "What?"

"Go see her." Oliver repeated.

"I can't now." BJ said. "Not yet. I'll go see 'er soon, though."

Oliver nodded and headed into the kitchen.

BJ sighed. He had to get his brother a girlfriend, just so he'll be as happy as Bonejangles is with Emily.

…

Emily got up bright and early, wondering what she should pack for the picnic. After all, what food would you pack for someone who, when they eat it, it falls out of their ribcage? She was so looking forward to tonight's date, a chance to be alone with Bonejangles. It was so wonderful how she felt so alive in his company. It was just such a pity she had to meet the love of her life in the afterlife. After all, Bonejangles would've made a great father. Emily could picture it. Them, alive. Their wedding day, their honeymoon, the birth of their first child, their small family taking a walk through the park. She could picture it all. If she had met him then, and if they fell in love then, she wouldn't have met Barkis and he wouldn't have killed her. Emily would much rather elope with Bonejangles then Barkis.

Emily found herself staring at the photo of living Bonejangles sadly. She ran her fingers down his face. When she heard a knock at the door, she quickly put the photo under her pillow, put the hamper in the cupboard and rushed to the door. She pulled it open.

"Good morning, Bone-" She paused her greeting when she saw who the visitor really was. Or _visitors._

Mary and Jazz stood on the other side of the door.

"Expecting BoneJ, eh?" Jazz asked, grinning her skeletal grin.

"Um…No…" Emily replied.

"I know when you're lying, Emily." Jazz said.

"Can we come in?" Mary asked.

"Oh, of course." Emily moved out the way as her best friends entered her home.

"So," Mary began. "You and Bonejangles, huh?"

Emily nodded.

"Oh, Emily!" Mary hugged her excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Mary," Emily laughed. "We're not getting married."

"But I wouldn't be surprised if Bonejangles went down on one knee soon." Mary released her.

Emily blushed. "He _did _say that if we were to be with each other for the rest of our afterlives, then he would be happy."

"Can you work on his brother for me?" Mary asked shyly.

Jazz chuckled in the background. "Knew it…" She murmured.

Mary shot her a look.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"Ain't ya worked it out yet, Emily?" Jazz shouted from across the room. She grinned. "Mary fancies Oliver!" She sang.

Mary shot her a look of hatred and blushed profusely.

"Oh, Mary!" Emily said. "I had no idea! Wouldn't it be great if you two got together? Double dates!"

"Don't make fun of me, Emily." Mary sighed.

"Oh, I'm not, Mary. Really I'm not. But it would be fun. You and me and the brothers, double dating. After all, you're like a sister to me."

"What am I, then?" Jazz asked.

"A little girl version of Bonejangles." Emily giggled, quoting her boyfriend.

Jazz smiled. "No, I think that makes me the lonely one."

"What about Fletcher?" Mary asked.

"Fletch?" Jazz's eye widened. "Nah, Fletch is jus' a friend. Has been since we were livin'."

"Friendship blooms into something greater." Mary said.

Jazz scoffed. "Ever occur to you that I'm twelve years old?"

Mary scowled at her.

"Why don't you ask Ol out on a date?" Emily asked, quickly changing the subject before they could get into a fight.

"Can you imagine what he would say?" Mary said. "He would laugh me out of the bar."

"Now, now, Mary." Jazz spoke up. "I know I said BoneJ and Ol ain't nothin' alike, but if BoneJ didn't laugh at Emily, then Ol wouldn't laugh at you. That's the thing they have in common."

"Still don't think he sees me as girlfriend material." Mary said.

"Ol doesn't think of anyone as girlfriend material." Jazz said. She paused. "That came out wrong…"

"Not helpful, Jazz." said Emily.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jazz exclaimed. "I'm jus' sayin' that Ol loves science. BoneJ's the one who loves girls."

"So, what you're saying is there's no point in bothering with him." Mary sighed sadly.

"Never give up hope, Mary." Emily said. "I didn't with Bonejangles, and now look at us. As happy as two peas in a pod."

Mary smiled. "Thanks, Emily." She gave her best friend a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jazz asked.

Mary released Emily. "Why should you?"

"I helped."

"With what? Crushing my dreams?"

Jazz huffed. "No need to put it like that…"

"Anyway, enough about my problems. I came round to help you with your dressmaking." said Mary. "So, let's have some lunch, then we'll get on with it."

"Ok," said Emily. "I'll warm up some soup and then we'll get on with things."

After clearing away the two soup bowls, Emily got out the dress she was making and she and Mary spent the rest of the day happily sewing away and chatting about everything under the sun while Jazz laid back on Emily's bed engrossed in a book until she eventually nodded off.

…

Emily had been so engrossed in things with Mary that she didn't realize how time had flown by and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Emily jumped up and opened the door. "Hello, Bonejangles." She greeted, stepping back to let him in.

Jazz sat up, bleary eyed, "What time is it?" She asked.

"Time we were going, I think." laughed Mary.

"Don't rush off on my account," said BJ.

"Nice clothes by the way, BoneJ." Jazz complimented. "Bit smart for the bar, ain't it?"

BJ nodded, trying not to give anything away, "I'm dressin' for my lady." He said. "Not my public."

Bonejangles' waistcoat was black and his shirt was crisp and white. His trousers were brown and his shoes were leather.

"Right," Mary said, trudging over to him. "Listen here, Large Jaw," She grabbed him by his black tie. "If you break Emily's heart, I'll scatter your bones so well, not even your brother will be able to find them. Understand?"

BJ nodded.

"Ok," She smiled. "Have a nice evening with your lady, Bonejangles." She turned to the female skeleton. "Come along then, Jazz, time for us to go."

Emily showed them to the door and, after they left, turned to BJ, who was rubbing his lower jaw.

"Is my jaw really that big?" He asked worriedly.

"No," laughed Emily. "But you know those two will head straight to the bar and tell everyone that we're on our way."

BJ smiled and said. "Then they'll 'ave a long wait for the floor show tonight, won't they, babe?" He turned back to the door. "I'll go an' check if the street's clear, then we'll 'ead off, ok Em?"

"Ok," said Emily, getting the picnic hamper from its hiding place.

With the coast clear, they headed off into the night, arm in arm, both looking forward to their evening together.

…

The moonlight shone upon the opening in the woods, trees surrounding the small space. A red and white checked blanket sat upon the grass and on top of that were Bonejangles and Emily.

BJ's arm was around his girl's shoulders while her head rested on his shoulder. Both of them wished they could stay like this forever, just content to be together.

"Let's eat," said Emily, beginning to unpack the hamper. "I know it'll just fall through your ribcage, but I thought you might want to try _something_."

"Sounds good to me." Bonejangles said, leaning in and giving Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, Bonejangles," Emily said. "Mary's got a crush on your brother."

BJ chuckled. "Thought she did."

"Do you think she stands a chance with him?" Emily asked.

BJ shrugged. "Dunno. Ol's never really been into romance. Been tellin' 'im 'e should get a girlfriend, but 'e keeps sayin' 'Science is my love, Big Brother'."

"It's a pity," said Emily. "I'd like to see Mary happy."

"Jus' because it's worked out for us," said BJ. "Doesn't mean it'll work for everyone, Em, and I'm not sure we should be interferin' in other people's love lives. After all, we didn't like the fuss everyone was makin' about us two gettin' together. Besides," He kissed Emily on the cheek again. "We're getting a little alone time, we shouldn't be focusin' on someone else's love life."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Don't you want your brother to be happy?"

"He is 'appy. 'e said the only thing that could make 'im happier is if our parents came back." He paused. "That and if someone found out how to duplicate people!"

Emily giggled. "Ok, enough of other people. Let's just get back to enjoying ourselves."

"Are ya happy, Em?" asked BJ, seemingly smiling.

"I'm happier now then I ever was when I was alive." Emily smiled and cuddled up to her boyfriend once more. "If only we'd got together when we were alive, instead of wasting so much time."

BJ hummed thoughtfully. "That would've been nice. If only you didn't get killed by Barkis and I didn't get killed by Russell…"

Emily turned her head to him. "Russell?"

BJ stiffened. "Don't remember much about 'im, but apparently we hated each other. 'e killed me."

"Oh…" Emily whispered, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Bonejangles."

"What for? It's not like it's your fault 'e killed me." BJ said. "Besides, in a way, we should be grateful. If they didn't kill us, we wouldn't have met each other. We'd probably be married to other people."

Emily nodded. "True."

"Anyway, this is supposed to be our romantic picnic an' here we are talkin' about murder! Not very romantic, is it?" He said, laughing.

"Bonejangles, do you remember anything from when you were alive?"

BJ stiffened once more.

"I'm sorry, BJ, have I upset you?" Emily asked worriedly.

"No, Em. I don't remember much. Ol told me we travelled to London after our parents…uh…kicked the bucket…"

Emily saddened. Oliver told her their parents died when they were young. It just made her upset knowing Bonejangles and Oliver had to grow up without their parents.

"What about you, Em?" Bonejangles asked. "What were you like?"

Emily shifted slightly. "There's not much to tell. I grew up as a rich girl, lots of men admired me-" She paused when she felt BJ shift uncomfortably. Jealousy. "None of them were men I really liked then…Barkis came and…" She stopped there and stared at the ground. "Well, you know the rest…"

BJ saddened and wrapped both his arms around her, attempting to comfort her.

Emily gripped his tie.

"It's ok, Em," BJ said softly. "Ya got me now."

"I know," said Emily. "That almost makes me feel grateful to Barkis. If he didn't kill me, then I wouldn't be here with you."

"Yeah, I guess, in some kinda strange way, I'm grateful to him too. If it weren't for 'im, I wouldn't 'ave my Emily."

"Bizarre, isn't it? How something so awful could bring such happiness?"

"Yeah."

Out of the corner of his eye, BJ spotted a rose growing in one of the bushes. He glanced at Emily, only to see her watching the moonlight. He plucked it from its bush and held it in between his index finger and thumb. Its petals were red and delicate. He held it out to her.

Emily looked in his direction, only to find him holding out the flower. She took it from him and smiled. She held it gently. Emily glanced at BJ then placed the rose beside her leg. She turned to BJ and cupped his face gently and kissed him fully on the teeth of his bottom jaw. She slid her arms around his neck. After a long kiss, she nestled her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Emily smiled and looked into BJ's eye and eye socket, cupping his chin. "I love you."

BJ just stared at her, not saying a word.

"Am I moving too fast for you, Bonejangles?" asked Emily.

"No, like I said before, jus' can't believe you wanna be with me."

"Why do you put yourself down so much? Oliver adores you, the guys in the band all look up to you, Jazz thinks the world of you. We can't all be wrong, can we?"

"Ya didn't mention yourself." BJ pointed out.

"What?"

"You didn't mention yourself. You told me about Ol, the band and Jazz, but you didn't mention yourself."

"I've already told you how I feel. I was just pointing out how the others feel too. Obviously, you're a very nice skeleton!" She giggled.

"I guess I'm just not used to people bein' nice to me. Sure, I've got my fans, but they jus' like me for my singing. Not for me."

"Now, Bonejangles, you know that's not true. Everyone admires you." Emily paused. "Is it because your father walked out, or is because your parents left?"

"I jus' feel that everyone wants me to suddenly become my dad. I mean, he was a skeleton too."

"I don't want you to become your father, I want you to be you. I love _Bonejangles _Skeleton, not…" She waited for him.

"Danny." BJ said. "That's my dad's name."

"Ok. I don't want you to be Danny. I want you to be you."

BJ seemed to smile. "Thanks, Em." He paused. "Ya know somethin'?"

"What?"

"Before my mom left, she said one day, I'll find that one perfect gal who would love me for me 'n' not my talent." He pulled Emily into a hug. "An' I think I've found 'er."

Emily smiled a heart-warming smile. "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that."

"I mean it, Em, you're the only girl for me."

Bonejangles took off his hat and placed it on Emily's head. Fit like a glove.

They spent the next few hours chatting, eating, cuddling and, occasionally, kissing.

When the sun began to rise, they decided to head home.

…

A few yards from Emily's door, who should they bump into? Oliver!

"Hey, Brother." Oliver greeted, crossing his arms. "Where've you been? Enjoying a picnic?" Oliver nodded at the hamper in Emily's hand. "Is our company not good enough for you two?"

"Don't be mad, Ol," said Emily. "We just fancied some time alone without everyone watching our every move."

"Being a couple is new to us, and we-" BJ said but was soon interrupted.

"What did you say when we were alive?" Oliver snapped.

"What?"

"What did you say when we were alive?" Oliver repeated.

"I dunno, Ol. What did I say?" BJ asked, his anger beginning to rise. Emily glanced worriedly at BJ then at Oliver.

"You said no secrets between us!"

"There is no secret! We jus' wanted some time alone!" shouted BJ.

Emily gripped BJ's shirt. "Bonejangles…" she whispered. "Please don't argue…I never meant to come between you two."

"Sorry, Emily." said Oliver. "I know you're not trying to come between us really." Oliver saddened and stared at his feet. "It's just hard sharing my Big Brother…"

Bonejangles seemed to smile and removed his hand from Emily's shoulder. He walked over to his younger brother. "Come 'ere." he said, hugging his brother.

"Sorry, Emily. Sorry, Brother." Oliver said. "Maybe I'm a little jealous."

"Nothing to be jealous of." said Emily. "We three are family."

Bonejangles turned to her, keeping one arm around his brother's shoulders. He stretched out his other arm to invite her into the hug. Emily smiled and walked over to the brothers and wrapped her arms around them both. BJ put his other arm around her, closing the hug.

"It's getting late," said Emily. "And I need sleep."

"That's fair," Oliver said.

Emily laughed. "But I want you two to come 'round for dinner tomorrow night. Do we have a date, guys?"

"Sure do." said the brothers in unison.

"Night, Em." said BJ, kissing her.

"Night, Bonejangles. Night, Oliver." Emily whispered, opening her door.

As she went in, she turned to see the brothers walking down the road with their arms still around each other's shoulders.

…

Oliver stared up at the ceiling while he laid in bed. His eye was half closed and his blazer was on the floor. His brother had gone home long before Oliver had gotten to his house. Oliver shook his head. "Something is going to go wrong very, _very soon._" He closed his eye, feeling the tears threatening to pour out. "Big Brother…" He paused and flinched. "_He's coming." _

…

Author's note:

Hope you liked this chapter. Took a while to write it, but I had severe writer's block. Ooh! Cliff Hanger! Who's this _'he' _Oliver says is coming? Whoever it is, Oliver seems scared for his brother's safety.

Poor Oliver…feeling jealous about sharing his brother…

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	10. Russell Pearce

There's always a happy ending for a Corpse Bride.

I don't own anything but my OC's. Hints of a Corpse Bride/Sweeney Todd crossover.

Warning: Bonejangles is slightly OOC in this chapter, but you should know why.

Chapter 10

Oliver was sleepy. He had hardly slept last night. His brother, his friends; they were all in danger. And there was nothing he could do…

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

Oliver looked at the door but didn't get up.

Another knock was heard. "Ol?" Someone called from outside. Mary.

Oliver just stared at the ceiling.

"Oliver? Are you ok? Do want me to get Bonejangles?"

Oh, God. She had to say that, didn't she? The door suddenly opened and Mary walked through. "Oliver?"

Silence.

"Ol? Please answer me, Ol."

"Go away." Oliver managed to say.

"Ol?"

"Leave."

"Oliver…"

"OUT!" Oliver suddenly stood up and shouted at her. His eye burned with rage and pain.

Mary felt fear boil up inside her. She then felt the tears threaten to pour out. Oliver had never shouted at her before. He'd hardly ever loose his temper. She ran out quickly.

Oliver kicked the door close after she had gone. He could feel it. This anger boiling up inside of him. It felt…good. He felt powerful. Not fragile and weak like everyone thought he was. Even his own brother…

Oliver went over to the desk in the corner. The one with the box on top. He opened the rectangular box carefully. Several barber razors shined in the light. He lifted one out and flicked it open. The blade gleamed in the light. He stared at the silver tool. He remembered how he had gotten these tools. From his mentor.

Oliver had been his apprentice. He had learned how to shave and pamper customers.

Oliver doubted his brother knew about this old job. Probably didn't even remember.

Oliver smiled. "These are my friends…"

His smile became a grin and he strolled over to the window. "I'll have him."

Oliver's grin widened. "I'll have him!" He repeated, louder this time.

Oliver grabbed his blazer and placed the razor in his pocket. He slipped his blazer on as he opened his front door and walked through, whispering: "_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit,"_

…

_The gun…it was pointing at his brother._

_The eldest brother panicked. No, not his brother! He clutched the murderer's leg, making the man look at the older brother, who was currently on his hands and knees._

"_No! Please, Russell!" The eldest shouted. He pointed at his younger brother. "That's my little brother, please don't take him away!" He begged. "I'll do anything!" _

_The murderer raised his eyebrow. "Even die in his place?"_

"_If that's what you want!"_

_The murderer chuckled._

_The younger brother's eyes widened. "Brother!" He shouted. "What're you doing? Brother!" _

_The murderer ignored the younger sibling and pointed the gun at the older one's head. "You're a foolish man, Bojangles." _

_The eldest ignored him, giving him a look that told him to shut up. He clutched his bleeding arm._

_The murderer was just about to pull the trigger-_

"NO!" Bonejangles woke up.

He clutched his skull. These memories. They had been getting worse lately, one more gruesome and frightening then the last. And they had all one thing in common. They all featured _him. Russell. _

BJ sighed in relief. That was the past. It was gone. But…

But it had felt so real. Like he was living it all over again. Oh, God…

Bonejangles removed the blanket from his body and got up. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before. He strolled over to his bedroom door and descended the stairs.

Bonejangles soon found out that he had woken up…later then usual. Some people were already at the pub. Including his girl.

BJ would've usually gone up to her, hugged her, told her a joke or something. But no. He was…scared. Scared of a man he couldn't remember. A man with a gun.

Emily spotted her lover and smiled. She got off her barstool and walked over to him. "Morning, Bone-"

She was interrupted when Bonejangles grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, throwing his arms around her.

"Bonejangles? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothin', Em. Just had a bad dream." BJ whispered his reply.

Emily smiled. "Oh, Bonejangles. It's ok. It was just a dream."

God, he wished that were true.

"You're right, Em." BJ lied.

Bonejangles finally released her.

Emily gave him a loving smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a full kiss on the teeth.

Bonejangles felt…better, in a way. Emily always did that to him. He still felt a little scared, though. He felt Emily's hands slide down to his shoulders and her lips come away. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Bonejangles."

Bonejangles didn't move. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't protect her anymore. Like she was going to get hurt.

"Bonejangles?"

Bonejangles came back to reality and looked down at her. She looked up at him. "Sorry?"

"I just told you I love you."

"Oh, right! Love you too, Em."

Emily's eyes saddened. "BJ, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Why?" BJ asked.

"You're sort of…out of character today."

"Like I said, Em," BJ shrugged. "Just had a bad dream."

Emily smiled again. "Ok, if you're sure." She proceeded to hug him again.

Bonejangles wrapped his arms around her.

…

Oliver walked around town, hand in his pocket; twisting the razor between his fingers. All the while getting more and more angry. Tonight, he was going to go back and get him. Seeing his brother so happy with Emily made him think of the life his brother had been robbed of by _him. _And by hook or by crook, he was going to get his revenge. He knew that having Emily in his brother's afterlife, making him so happy, was triggering his memories whilst sleeping, he was remembering how happy he was with Caroline, which in turn was triggering the memory of his death. Oliver remembered, _that's _why Russell hated his brother. He stole his girl. So he stole his life. The younger Skeleton brother still remembered finding his brother's bloody body in the alleyway. Blood on the walls. His eye had still been open; showing Oliver all the fear his brother felt before dying. There was a hole in his chest. Back then, Oliver thought his day would've been normal, he didn't expect to find his brother's dead body. But Oliver was determined that if there was anyone who cared about Russell (not that he believed there was) they were going to find him in the same bloody mess that he had left his brother in. Maybe then, BJ could concentrate on his afterlife with Emily and forget his past again.

When night fell, his revenge would be swift and oh so sweet. Oliver climbed the stairs to Elder Gutknecht's tower. He entered the Elder's study. "Elder Gutknecht!" He called.

The Elder leaned over his podium. "Oliver Skeleton, my boy! What a nice surprise."

"I need to go to the Land of the Living."

"Land of the Living?"

Oliver nodded.

"Now why go up there when people are _dying _to come down here?"

Oliver's anger was rising. "I _just need_ to go _up!" _He snapped.

The Elder paused. "Alright…" He almost mumbled. He squeezed a crow, the egg popping out. "Remember to say hopscotch when you want to come back."

Oliver nodded. He felt the cold wind blow in his hair.

The trees were tall and towered over him.

Oliver glanced around. There were graves everywhere. These were all the people he knew. He paused. No…No!

One grave…

_Russell Pearce_

He didn't read the rest, too shocked. Oliver stared at it, dumbfounded. Someone…beat him to it…There's no way Russell would commit suicide. No! This…This wasn't supposed to be this way…Oliver was supposed to slit his throat, spill his blood. But someone had already done the job.

Wait a second…If Russell had died then…Oh no…

"Hopscotch!" Oliver shouted in panic.

He reappeared in the Elder's study and quickly ran out, ignoring the Elder asking if he was alright.

Oliver sprinted down the streets. He couldn't believe this. It was his job to kill Russell. Someone else had taken it.

Oliver kicked open the door to the pub, not caring if anyone was behind it. He looked around. Good, Russell wasn't here, there was still a chance.

He saw his brother talking to Emily on the couch, though it looked like Emily did most of the talking. His brother was barely looking at her. Strange.

Oliver looked at his shoes. He heard Emily call a greeting to him, but he ignored her.

"New Arrival!" Miss Plum shouted, ringing a bell.

If Oliver were alive, his blood would've run cold.

Everyone rushed to the newly dead, Bonejangles practically sprinting to the front of the crowd.

When Oliver saw Jums, he grabbed him by the shoulder. "He's here. Russell's here."

Jums' eyes would've widened. "And BoneJ doesn't know."

They looked at each other before quickly charging to the front of the crowd.

Sure enough, they were right. There he was. The man they both despised. In his tan suit-torn slightly- and his scruffy, toffee coloured hair, in the same style as Oliver. The same scar across his left eye. The same Russell Pearce. And he was clutching Bonejangles by the collar, just about lifting him off his feet.

Oliver scowled and clenched his teeth. How dare he? How _dare _he grab his brother like that?

"Look what I've done to you, Bojangles." Russell was smiling, as if he enjoyed seeing his victim with just a skeletal frame. "To think, a couple of bullets did this to you."

"It's not Bojangles," Bonejangles told him. "That's not my name anymore."

"Then what is? What ridiculous name have you _now _acquired?"

Bonejangles mumbled something.

Russell leaned closer, turning his head so Bonejangles' mouth was close to his ear. "What? Say that again?"

"Bonejangles Skeleton."

Russell stared at him. "And people just call you that?"

"Y…Yes." Bonejangles responded, whispering.

Russell tilted his head then shook it. "You always were an odd one, Bo. An' I always thought you 'ad an odd jaw." Russell added, gesturing to Bonejangles' jaw. "Honestly, Bo. How'd d'ya kiss a girl like that?" Russell raised his eyebrow. "You do _have _a girl, right?"

Bonejangles nodded.

Russell just stared at him. "Right."

"Russell."

Russell turned his head, searching for the person who had said his name.

Oliver took the razor out of his pocket and flicked it open.

Russell smiled. "You're 'is brother."

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I killed you."

"You did."

"Cause ya wanted revenge."

"I did." Oliver held the razor with one hand. "And I still do."

Russell's smile became a small grin. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with knives?"

"It's a razor, it's quite different."

"Still a sharp object."

"True."

"You were 'is apprentice," Russell continued. "Benjamin something."

"Benjamin Barker."

"That's it. Fleet Street."

"Indeed."

"Cuttin' people's hair."

"Cutting hair is an art and I am the artist. This just happens to be a very sharp paintbrush." Oliver played with the razor, swiping at the air. "I hope you realize that you're surrounded by people who would hurt you just to protect Brother and I. And they have knives."

"Wow." Russell said sarcastically. "And I have a gun."

"You don't have enough bullets to shoot everyone. Besides, we're already dead."

"Aw, damn. Ya mean there's no one t' kill?"

"Unless you go back to the Land of the Living. Though, I doubt the Elder would give you the spell."

"I could dig."

"Sure, if you have a ladder tall enough to reach the soil."

Russell stared at him then smirked. "You're actin' like ya don't care."

"The only thing I care about right now is you."

"That's kinda flatterin'."

"Or, more to the point, the many ways I could mangle your face!" With that, Oliver sprinted towards him.

"No, don't!" Jums warned.

"Ol!" Emily shouted.

Russell threw Bonejangles down, the skeleton landing on his backside. The murderer punched the younger Skeleton brother around the face, then grabbed both wrists and twisted, picking him up and spinning him around; throwing him to the floor. "You never were into violence," Russell sneered. "Why start now?"

"I kinda get that way when I'm fighting some sadistic coward like you." Oliver sneered back.

"No, you didn't jus' say that." Russell said.

"Tell me, Russell, where's your wife, eh? Still in 'er coffin? Or is she down here with your daughter? You know, the family you killed!"

Several gasps rang out through the bar.

"You shouldn't have said that, boy." Russell reached into his coat pocket, bringing out his revolver. He pulled the hammer back with his thumb and pointed it at Oliver's head, pressing his foot down on Oliver's torso to keep him there. "I hate to do this, Ol, I really do. You were a good kid until you went against me."

"You killed my brother and my best friend."

"They would've died someday. Why not make it sooner?"

"I hate you."

"Feelin's mutual, kid."

"I'll get my revenge."

"Do that when you wake up from this new wound, eh?"

Russell put his finger on the trigger, just about to pull-

_SMASH!_

Russell went flying to the floor, falling onto his side.

Bonejangles stood, holding a glass bottle by the neck. A _broken _glass bottle. The rest of it was either inside of Russell's head or on the floor. "Don't you dare, Russell, don't you dare."

Russell got onto his hands and knees. "That was unnecessary and uncalled for." He began picking the pieces of glass out of his head, throwing them to the floor. Soon, there was a small pile of glass on the floor.

Oliver got off of the floor.

"You alright?" Bonejangles asked.

"Yes." Oliver nodded.

"Looks like you've got a backbone after all, eh, Bo?" Russell asked, standing. "An' ya wasted the gin."

"I want you outta my pub." Bonejangles ordered.

"Or what? You'll cut me again?"

"Why not?" Mary spoke up. "It would be an improvement."

"Shut up." Russell said.

"Why?"

Russell turned on his heel and began walking towards her. "Cause I said so."

Jums stood in between Russell and his sister. "Don't you dare…hurt my sister…" He said angrily.

"Jums? That you?" Russell tilted his head. "Great."

Russell lifted his knee and people heard the _crack! _as it collided with Jums' ribcage. Jums bent forward from the blow. Russell wrapped his fingers around Jums' neck and lifted him. "'ere, Bo, catch!" With that, Russell threw Jums at Bonejangles. Bonejangles fell over as Jums landed on him, dropping the broken bottle.

Emily cupped her hands over her mouth.

The bottle rolled away and stopped at Mary's feet. She got to her knees and picked it up, pointing it at the murderer standing in front of her.

Russell pointed his gun at her. "An' you looked like a sweet girl." He put his finger on the trigger.

Oliver rushed over, sitting in front of her, protecting her with his body.

Russell paused and looked into Oliver's eye and eye socket, seeing all the pain and anger; the pain and anger he had caused. Russell blinked and, as he did, Oliver changed shape. Into his _wife. _Russell's eyes widened. She had the same look on her face from before he killed her. He felt as though everything had frozen around him and now, despite the fact that he was dead, he felt sick to his stomach.

Russell blinked again. Oliver was pointing his razor at Russell's throat, where a thick line resided; dried blood around it. The younger Skeleton brother was leaning forward, like he had just tried to stab Russell but had stopped. Maybe he had, Russell couldn't recall.

"Get out," Oliver muttered his order.

Russell gave the smallest of nods. He slipped his revolver back into his pocket. Russell turned and began walking towards the door. He turned, "I'll see you again. Both of you." Then left.

People in the pub sighed in relief.

Miss Plum rushed over to Jums, who was laying on the floor, caressing his ribs to make sure they weren't broken.

Oliver turned to Mary when he heard the shatter of glass as she dropped the bottle.

"I-I could've…" Mary whispered. "But…"

"Do you know why you couldn't hurt him?" Oliver asked, kneeling down to her.

Mary shook her head.

"Human hands were not made for destruction. We were made to take care of this planet, populate it. Not hurt it and each other. You couldn't hurt him because you're hands were made for creation, not destruction." Oliver took her hands in his own. "You give me hope and strength so I can stand and fight him. If you weren't here, Mary, I would've been too scared to stand up to him."

Mary felt the tears swell up in her eyes and she buried her face in Oliver's chest, sobbing for all she was worth.

Oliver slipped off his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I can see why you were afraid of him, Ol." Mary said in between sobs. "That's why you were so angry earlier."

"No, it wasn't him I was afraid of. It was myself. I've gotten this angry before, and I hurt someone I care deeply for. I didn't want it to happen again, so I got scared."

Emily rushed over to her lover, who sat against the wall. As she approached, Bonejangles stood and opened his arms.

Emily threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm sorry ya had t' see that." Bonejangles whispered, holding her tightly.

"I would've lost my temper as well if I were you, Bonejangles. He did hurt your brother." Emily replied, pulling back slightly and giving him a kiss. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Bonejangles took her hands in his own. "C'mon, babe. I'll take ya home."

"But, Bonejangles, what about everyone else? Shouldn't I stay here to help you with-" She was interrupted when Bonejangles pressed his teeth to her lips. He pulled back.

"You don't have to worry 'bout us, baby. Let's jus' get you 'ome." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and escorted her out.

…

Emily and Bonejangles stood outside of Emily's house, their lips/teeth locked in a lingering, passionate kiss. Considering neither of them had to breathe, they could've stayed there forever, but considering Bonejangles had to go and check on the others, he had no choice but to pull away; much too soon for Emily's liking.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, baby." Bonejangles said.

Emily nodded.

"Guess this kinda cancel that dinner you invited me an' Ol to."

Emily shook her head, still smiling. "We'll have to do that some other time."

"Yeah." Bonejangles kissed her one more time before turning to go. "G'night, babe."

"Good night, Bonejangles."

Emily opened the door and closed it behind her. She laid down on her bed, picking up her newly framed picture of her boyfriend and staring at it. He was happy in this picture. She placed it back on her bedside table and pulled the blanket over herself, finally drifting off to sleep.

…

Bonejangles entered the pub. Most people still inside turned to him.

He saw Miss Plum cleaning up the broken glass.

"I'll make it up to ya." He said.

She turned to him, raising her eyebrow.

Mistaking this for anger, Bonejangles shook his head softly. "I'm sorry. I was jus' makin' sure 'e didn't hurt Ol."

"I know, Bonejangles." Miss Plum said. She smiled. "Get up to bed, Bonejangles."

Bonejangles nodded. "Thanks. Where's Ol?"

"Took Mary home."

"Jums ok?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Good."

With that, Bonejangles ascended the stairs.

He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Russell's words echoed in his head. _I'll see you again. Both of you._

"Yeah, you will, Russell. Yeah, you will."

…

Author's note:

Ya know, now I see why I rated this T. Lots of Drama and Angst in this chapter. I really wanna know what you guys think of Oliver and Russell in this chapter. Sorry if the ending's a little rushed, I was in a hurry. Plus, I watched Corpse Bride today. It's more awesome every time I see it.


	11. Uncle Benny

There's Always a Happy Ending for a Corpse Bride.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 11

Bonejangles descended the stairs. He looked out across the pub. The place was next to empty, only one person- other then Bonejangles himself- was there.

Jums sat at a table, mug of brandy in his hand. He took a sip and Bonejangles watched as the alcohol trickled through Jums' ribcage.

Bonejangles sighed and put on a fake smile before walking over to his friend. "Hey, didn't think you'd be 'ere this early."

Jums turned his head to look at his friend. "Yeah, got bored. Thought I'd come t' 'ave a drink or somethin'. No one's 'ere, though. Pub not open today?"

"Pub's always open, Jums."

"Oh, really? Never really noticed. Been down 'ere too long."

Bonejangles hummed thoughtfully and went over to the bar, pouring himself a pint of brandy and sipping it.

"You know, Russell came down 'ere two days. Would've thought you'd gotten over it by now." Jums spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Bonejangles shrugged. "Ain't easy seeing the guy that killed ya."

"Don't forget, he killed me too. And Ol."

"Don't remind me. Haven't seen Ol since Russell came down 'ere. The kid has locked himself up."

"C'mon, Jangles, he's ya brother. Go an' see 'im."

"I've tried, but 'e won't let me in. Mary's tried too, 'e won't let 'er in either."

"Well, _you _still need t' get over it."

"I 'ave." Bonejangles told him.

But Jums shook his head knowingly. "You know, I've known you since we were alive, an' I always know when you're lying. This is one o' those times."

Bonejangles rolled his eye. "Yeah."

"Listen, Jangles, I don't wanna rain on ya parade or nothin', but don't ya think ya should jus' try an' forget it? He's 'ere, ya can't stop that."

"I know."

"An' that don't mean ya can go and pick fights with 'im."

"I know."

"That means Ol too."

"I know!"

"I gotta bone t' pick with you."

"Are you sayin' that 'cause we're skeletons, or do you really mean it?"

"Bit o' both. That was my favourite gin you hit Russell with."

"Sorry." Bonejangles apologized, sounding a bit awkward.

"Hm."

Bonejangles sighed and sat opposite Jums, pretty much collapsing into the chair. "Jus' dunno what t' do, Jums. My afterlife's a mess."

"Even your relationship with Emily?"

"Except that." Bonejangles sighed. "Maybe I just need to go and see Benny."

"Benny?" Jums asked ridiculously. "He's gonna kill ya, Jangles! Do ya even _remember _the last time you visited Benny?"

"Nope." Bonejangles answered. "Course, then again, I don't remember yesterday."

"You woke up, went to Emily's house, came back here all happy and cheerful, got drunk and went to bed." Jums recalled, counting them off on his fingers.

"Oh…Yeah, I did…"

"So, why'd ya come back all cheerful?"

"You don't need to know…"

"Oh, makin' kissy-face, were ya?"

"Shut up." Bonejangles grumbled.

Jums burst out laughing. Once his laughter died down, he asked: "Why do ya wanna go and see Benny anyway?"

The skeleton shrugged. "He gives good advice."

"So does Jazz."

"She's probably asleep." Bonejangles downed his mug of beer before standing. "C'mon."

"I'm comin' too?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm scared to go alone."

Jums laughed before following his friend out.

…

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"How 'bout we both go first?"

"No, that means he'll hit us both."

"True."

Jums sighed. "Look, this is silly. I know he's a dangerous man, you're uncle, but he can't literally kill us considerin' we're already dead!"

"But I don't wanna be hit with kitchen utensils!"

"Tough luck." Jums pushed Bonejangles through the wooden, double doors to Benny's house. "Now, go. Tell me when it's safe."

Bonejangles looked around the room. Just as he remembered it. Two, battered armchairs on top of a circular rug; a fireplace not too far away. What he didn't remember, however, was the rolling pin flying out and hitting him on the head. Bonejangles placed his hands on the place where the wooden utensil had hit him.

"What on earth do you think _you're _doing here?"

Bonejangles turned.

Benny stood behind him. To say that Benny was thin was an understatement. Well, he _was _a skeleton, after all. Although skeletons usually didn't have hair, Benny had a mop of jet black hair on top of his skull, combed neatly. A thin moustache sat under the place where his nose should be, twirled at both ends. His shirt was crisp and white. His trousers were held up by brown braces and his shoes were black and made of leather. The eyes in his eye sockets were narrowed and he hit the palm of his hand with the rolling pin. "Well?"

"Hi, Benny." Bonejangles muttered nervously.

Benny pointed the rolling pin at him threateningly. "Don't you 'Hi, Benny' me, my dear nephew." He glanced at the door. "Jums, you can come in now."

Jums poked his head into the room, only to have the rolling pin bounce off of his forehead. He yelped and clutched his forehead.

"Real manly, Jums." Bonejangles spoke.

"Shut up!" Jums snapped.

"Be quiet, both of you." Benny commanded and they both immediately stopped. "No arguing in my house. Besides," He pointed the rolling pin, which had rolled back over to him once it hit Jums, at the space between Bonejangles' eye sockets. "Why're you wearing clothes?" Before the younger skeleton could answer, Benny pointed the rolling pin at Bonejangles' bottom jaw. "And _why, _in the name of death, do you have lipstick on your tooth?"

Bonejangles quickly rubbed at his tooth with his sleeve. "Damn, I thought I got that off…"

Benny whacked his nephew with the rolling pin one more time. "What did I say about cursing in my house?" Bonejangles yelped and clutched his head, trying to ignore Jums as he pointed at Bonejangles accusingly and shouted: "Ha! I knew you were making kissy-face!"

"Kissy-face with whom?" Benny asked, glancing at Jums.

Bonejangles tilted his head. "You…haven't heard, have ya, Benny?"

"I don't listen to gossip these days, darling."

"Oh…Well, yeah, you don't live near me or nothin'."

"Although," Benny put up a hand to stop Bonejangles from saying anything else. "The reason you haven't visited me in a while is the same reason you have lipstick on your tooth. My dear nephew, are you courting with someone?"

"_Courting?_" Bonejangles laughed. "Hear that, Jums, I'm- Jums?"

The wooden doors shut as Jums ran out, shouting: "See ya at the pub, Jangles!"

Bonejangles' eye narrowed. Benny looked at him suspiciously before pointing at an armchair with the rolling pin. "Sit. Down. Now."

Bonejangles gulped.

…

Jums ran down the streets. No way was he going to face Bonejangles' uncle's wrath. Truthfully, Benny wasn't Bonejangles' uncle, just a close friend of Danny. But he'd helped take care of Bonejangles and Oliver when they were alive and younger, hence being their 'Uncle Benny'. But still, Benny was a nice man to anyone. Unless, of course, you got him angry, then he would lob a rolling pin or mop at your head; which was something, of course, he usually did to Bonejangles.

"Jums!"

Jums tripped over a rock, his head falling off and rolling away. The rest of Jums' body sat up, rubbing at the top of its neck; noticing that its head was gone. Someone knelt down in front of him and held out his head. The skeleton took his skull back and fixed it back onto his neck.

"Jums," Emily said. "Where's Bonejangles? He's not at the pub."

Jums sat up, rubbing his forehead. "We went to go and see Benny. He's still there."

"Benny?" Emily questioned. "I haven't seen him in a while…"

"You an' 'im both, Corpsey." Jums replied, standing and brushing himself off.

Emily frowned at the nickname, remembering that it'd been her own _boyfriend _that had come up with it.

"Benny's probably beatin' 'im with that rolling pin right now."

Emily giggled. "It _has _been a while since he's seen Benny."

Jums nodded. "Ya can go to 'im now, if ya want. Benny don't mind."

"Thank you, Jums."

"No problem." Jums turned to go but looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh, and Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Jangles still can't get that lipstick off of his tooth. Might wanna go and help 'im."

Emily stared, wide-eyed, as Jums laughed and walked down the cobblestone street.

…

"See, Ben-o, jus' dunno what to do."

Benny rubbed his chin. "Hmm…Russell is a man not to be messed with."

"I know. He's the reason I'm like this." Bonejangles gestured to himself.

Benny sighed and rubbed his temples. "God. The last time I heard this was when your father came to talk to me. Of course, Russell didn't kill _him _but still…"

"Russell…knew Dad?" Bonejangles asked.

"Oh, God, yes. As hard as it is to believe, Bonejangles, dear, your father and Russell used to be…_friends._"

"What?" Bonejangles exclaimed, clutching the sides of the armchair. His eye popped out of his skull in shock. He reached down and picked it up. "That true, Uncle Benny?"

"Afraid so. Don't remember why they stopped being friends…" He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "All I remember is that your father punched Russell around the face…screaming at him to stay away from his wife and son…" Benny shrugged. "Though, after a few years, Danny and Russell hated each other. Just like you."

"I was never friends with Russell."

"I don't think anyone was, to be perfectly honest, sweetheart. They pretended to be his friend to save their life."

"Smart choice…" Bonejangles mumbled. "But they probably died anyway…Still can't believe he was married…"

"That was before he murdered people, dear. Trust me, Bonejangles, the only person who's angrier then you is your dear, little brother."

"Ol's…been t' see ya?"

"Several times over the past few days."

Bonejangles frowned. Great, so his brother had gone to their uncle and not him. "Yeah…" Bonejangles stood, putting his eye back in. "Well, thanks for the chat, Benny."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Benny seemed to smile. "Say hello to your sweetheart for me."

"Will do." With that, Bonejangles left his uncle's house.

…

Bonejangles sat on the couch, Emily snuggled up to his side; his arm wrapped around her. A few people still watched them, apparently still not used to the two together romantically. Bonejangles whispered something into her ear, something that made her giggle; probably one of his jokes.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Jazz ran into the pub, Fletcher trailing along behind her. Jazz ran over to Bonejangles and scrambled onto his lap, throwing her arms around him. Bonejangles stared at her in surprise. "Jazz? What's wrong, Kitten? Bad dream?"

Fletcher ran over. "Jazz, come on." He said.

"What d'ya do to her?" Bonejangles snapped at the boy. The first he'd noticed about Jazz was that she wasn't wearing her bowler hat. She _always _wore her bowler hat.

"Nothing!" Fletcher panicked. If there was one thing Fletcher was frightened of, it was an overprotective Bonejangles. "It was-"

"Oi! Kitten!"

That voice made many people pause their conversations and turn. Jums' nonexistent eyes widened.

Bonejangles looked up, his eye wide. Emily clutched his arm. "Damn…" The skeleton muttered.

Russell Pearce stood in the doorway, holding Jazz's hat by the brim. "You forgot ya hat!"

…

Author's note:

Oh, man…I haven't updated in _ages. I am so sorry! _The Cobwebs Series has really kept me busy, so I've barely had anytime to write this. Which is odd considering this is the first story I put on here…Again, so sorry!

*Gasp* Russell's back! Man…

Heh, I love Benny…


	12. The Musician vs The Murderer: Part 1

There's Always a Happy Ending for a Corpse Bride

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 12

Bonejangles couldn't believe this. It'd only been a couple of days since Russell had been on here, threatening his brother, and he was back. But why? And what had he done to Jazz? Bonejangles scowled. _No one _hurt his little girl- despite not actually being related to each other. Bonejangles carefully lifted Jazz from his lap and set her on Emily's. "Take care of her." He muttered as he stood. This had to stop. He couldn't let Russell attack he and his brother any longer. He felt Emily attempt to grab his wrist.

Russell smiled, as though Bonejangles was a long, lost friend. "Bo! Good to see you."

"Yeah, right." Bonejangles said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "What're you doing here?"

"Hey, I left like you said. But you never said 'and don't come back'. You just said get out." Russell shrugged. "I, technically, did as you said."

Bonejangles scowled. "I thought it was implied."

"Obviously, not." Russell smirked. He casually walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer. He popped the cork out with his thumb and lifted the bottle to his mouth. The beer travelled down his throat, and they heard it trickle through his ribs. Russell gulped loudly before throwing the bottle down, the glass container smashing as it made contact with the floor. Bonejangles didn't react, but could feel the anger bubbling in his bones. Russell wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nice."

Bonejangles walked forward and held out his hand. "You have Jazz's hat. Give it."

Russell shrugged. "'ere." He held out the hat. "Give it back to the little brat."

"She is _not _a little brat!"

Everyone was surprised at Fletcher's outburst. The boy was scowling at Russell. If looks could kill, Russell would've been sent to his second death. "She's great!" Fletcher continued. "At least she's more human then you'll ever be!" Seeing the look on Russell's face, Fletcher's eyes widened and he covered his mouth; as though stopping himself from saying anymore words.

Russell stared at Fletcher before throwing his head back and laughing. Fletcher's hands fell from his mouth slowly. "Oh, kid," Russell said through his laughter. "You remind me of Oliver! You sure you're not related to them?"

"C-Certain, sir." Fletcher replied in a small voice.

Russell stepped toward him then patted him on the head. "Good on ya, kid. You've got guts, I'll give ya that." He roughly took hold of the top of Fletcher's head and harshly flung him away. Fletcher hit the counter and rubbed the back of his head. Russell smirked. He flipped the hat in his hands over a few times before placing it on Jazz's head. "Here ya are, sweetie." He said.

Emily frowned at him and held the skeleton girl tighter. Russell smirked, sensing some sort of pattern. He looked at Bonejangles over his shoulder. "So, is _this _your dame, Bo? I must say, Bo, I'm impressed."

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but Bonejangles spoke first. "No."

Russell raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Emily stared at the skeleton, who had his back to her. How could he say that? How could he say, in front of all of these people, that Emily was not his girlfriend? Was he…Was he trying to tell _her _something? If Emily had any blood, it would've run cold.

"Ah. Too bad." Russell muttered.

"What're you doing here, Russell?" Jums asked in the most serious tone he could muster, considering the fear that was building up in his bones.

"What? Can't I come and see my two favourite boys? Danny's Boys, they should call ya. Danny and Russell's Boys."

"I'd be kinda scared if I _was _your 'boy'." Bonejangles replied.

"So would I." Russell agreed. He walked over to the bar again and took hold of another bottle, sipping from it. A bony hand grabbed hold of the bottle's neck.

"Stop drinking that." Bonejangles ordered darkly.

"An' if I don't?" Russell asked.

Bonejangles' eye narrowed. "I'll make sure you do."

Russell laughed. "I'm sure you will." He harshly pushed Bonejangles away, almost knocking Bonejangles off of his feet.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

Everyone froze, Russell the most statue-like. The voice was childish. The voice was familiar. The voice was… "Oliver!" Russell exclaimed, laughing and smiling. He didn't look at the boy, who, he knew, was standing behind him. "Finally came out of your home, huh?"

Oliver Skeleton frowned. "I don't like it when people hurt my big brother."

"He's dead, kid. He can't get hurt. Where the hell d'you come from anyway?"

"There's a door in the kitchen leading to an alleyway. I came through there."

"Ah…Couldn't face anyone, huh?" Russell looked over his shoulder, then frowned. "Oh, that's just rude…"

Oliver kept the barber's knife pointed at the murderer's back. Russell smirked. "Not a lot you can do with that, I'm afraid."

"I can try."

Bonejangles stared at his brother, unsure on whether he should feel happy or angry. Happy that his brother had finally let himself out of the prisons of his home. Angry because he hadn't gone to see his brother sooner. Besides, his brother was holding a bloody knife to someone's back. Where did he get those knives anyway? Bonejangles had caught Oliver cleaning his barber knives once, but Oliver had not given his sibling any sort of explanation as to why he had them.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Jus' wanted a drink."

"Get it somewhere else."

"Nah. I felt like coming to see ol' Bojangles."

"_Bonejangles_." Bonejangles corrected angrily. "It's _Bonejangles."_

"Bojangles, Bonejangles, whatever your real name was-"

"Wait." Bonejangles stopped him. "My real name…I thought Bojangles was…"

"Are you kidding?" Russell asked. "Danny was an idiot, but he wouldn't call his own son 'Bojangles'. _You _made that up! Everyone called you Bojangles. No one knew your real name!" Russell smirked and looked back over his shoulder. "_Except you, Ol. You knew._"

"Ol?" Bonejangles asked, looking dumbfounded at his brother.

Oliver glanced at him worriedly, then looked back to the back of Russell's head, frowning. "Yes. I did know his real name. I still do. But I will _not _announce it in front of all these people."

Bonejangles looked surprised, as did several other people in the pub. He shook away the shock. "I need to ask you something, Russell."

Russell looked to him, hand slipping into his pocket. "What?"

"Uncle Benny told me that you and my father used to be…friends. Is that true?"

Several gasps sounded out through out the pub. Emily covered her mouth with one hand.

"Yes." Russell admitted. "Yes. It is true. Danny and I were friends, before and after he married your mother. We were even friends after your birth, Bo."

"Then what happened?" Bonejangles pressed.

Russell sighed, unsettlingly happy. "Men don't like it when other men try to kiss their wives…"

Bonejangles and Oliver's jaws dropped. "You did _what?_" Oliver asked.

Russell shrugged. "Hey, when there's a nice dame about the place," Russell looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Men just can't control themselves."

Oliver shouted out angrily and rushed forward, knife at the ready. Russell sighed. No one had noticed that Russell's hand had slipped into his pocket and he quickly brought that hand out, turning to face Oliver.

And the gun went off.

Oliver fell to the ground on his backside, sitting against the bar, hand clutching his stomach. Strangely, he looked weak. "Ah…That's not fair…" He muttered hoarsely. "Shooting me where you got me before…"

Russell blew at his tip of the gun, half ignoring him.

"Tell me, Russell." Oliver began. "Was it like this with Lydia?"

Bonejangles came out of his shocked faze enough to tilt his head. Lydia?

"Oh, here we go…" Russell muttered.

"Brother doesn't remember her. But I do. She was a little girl we use to take care of while her father was 'working'. We exposed him as a murderer and she ran away in despair. We ran after her but…she was already gone. And she had a bullet hole in her. _You. Killed. Her."_

Russell scratched the back of his head. "I might've, yes."

"She was just a _little girl."_

"Oh, please." Russell said. "Do you really think you two could've taken care of her? You can't even take care of yourselves."

Bonejangles clutched his head. Images were flying passed his eye. The smiling face of a little girl, no older then six. The image of an old man with greasy blond hair and glasses. The blood on the alleyway wall… Bonejangles shook with anger. How could Russell take away the life of a little girl like that? How could he shoot her? She was innocent…So sweet and innocent…and that _monster _had killed her. Bonejangles began to move forward, stepping slowly.

"Jangles, no!" Jums exclaimed and Russell turned.

But Bonejangles was already running toward the murderer.

…

Author's note:

Sorry about the wait and for leaving it on a cliff-hanger there.

I bet you Oliver fans (if there are any) really hate Russell right now.

Will Bonejangles win the fight? Or will Russell? Stay tuned…


End file.
